Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ Un Maldito Examen Ƹ Ӂ Ʒ
by Usako de Chiba Tsukino
Summary: U/A... Todo comenzará con un examen que Serena olvidó. Historia que volví a subir por hackeo de mi cuenta Crimson Mizzle.
1. Aviso

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ  
.

.

Chicas, siento mucho no haber hecho esto antes. Pero ahora que estoy con ánimos doy las explicaciones correspondientes.

Alguien hackeó mi cuenta y borró todas mis historias. Afortunadamente tengo respaldo de cada una de ellas, así que las subiré todas en esta cuenta que es de mi casi hermana a la que adoro.

Espero disculpen los inconvenientes, pero no fue culpa mía =)

Como siempre abrazos de osos para todas.

Crimson Mizzle

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.


	2. Un Maldito Examen

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Bostezaba de solo ver el edificio que tenía en frente, la verdad es que era una verdadera lata, salvo por ella… su motivo para levantarse cada día temprano y asistir a la preparatoria Juuban. De pronto divisó sus odangos y sintió la necesidad de estar a su lado

—¡BOMBON! ¡BOMBONCITO! ¡Bombón! —corrió hasta llegar donde su amada tormento

—¡Hola Seiya! —saludó muy animada, cosa que al moreno le extrañó

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz bomboncito? —preguntó con preocupación

Serena enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, se cruzó de brazos y en tono molesto reprochó a su amigo

—¡Seiya Kou! ¿Qué estás insinuando? Para que lo sepas yo soy una niña muy feliz y que siempre anda contenta… a menos que…

—Ah ¡entonces esta vez sí estudiaste bomboncito! —colocó sus manos tras su cabeza— ¡Te felicito!

—¿ESTUDIAR? ¿Para qué? —su cara era un gran **?**

—Para el examen

—¿Cua…cua…cua…cua…

—¡Uyyy bomboncito que bien imitas a los patos! —con una mano palmoteó la cabeza de la rubia

—¿Cua… cua…cual examen? —su cara era de profundo terror

—El de literatura —respondió Taiki que se venía integrando junto a Yatén y las chicas

—Y ¿por qué nadie me avisó? —hizo un puchero

—¡Serena tonta!, el examen lo fijó la semana pasada nuestro guapo e irresistible maestro —regañó Rei

—Pero ustedes saben que yo nunca pongo atención a ese petulante de mierda

—¡Bonitas palabras Señorita Tsukino! —la rubia sintió como cada vertebra de su columna comenzaba a congelarse lentamente, se giró de igual manera y se encontró a su espalda con…

—¡Maestro Chiba!, que pena con usted… pero yo estaba hablando de otro maestro que también me cae como las pelotas –se llevó una mano a la boca y él frunció el entrecejo

—¡Espero que haya estudiado Tsukino!, de lo contrario va a reprobar el año… porque así como yo le caigo como las pelotas, usted hincha las mías —se alejó perdiéndose entre los demás alumnos

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUE A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? ¡ESE VIEJO DE MIERDA ME VA A REPROBAR! —sus ojos se cristalizaron y su boca se volvió un permanente puchero

—La verdad que yo también lo haría

—Gracias por tu apoyo Yatén —señaló irónica— pero te lo puedes meter en el culo –suspiró derrotada–¿Y ahora que haré?

—¡Me puedes copiar a mí! —ofreció

—BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA si te copio, de ser Serena tonta… voy a pasar a ser Serena idiota… BUUUUUUAAAAAAA

—Eso me pasa por ofrecerte ayuda —gruñó ofendida Mina

—Tranquila bombón —la abrazó protectoramente— si quieres me puedes copiar a mi

—¿De verdad harías eso por mi?

—Claro que sí bomboncito —pasó sus manos por las mejillas de la blonda para limpiar las lágrimas— ¡ahora, no llores más!

—Gracias Seiya, pero no puedo —mordió su labio inferior y miró el suelo

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Chiba se daría cuenta… me pongo muy nerviosa cuando trato de hacerlo… además te sientas detrás mío… imposible

—En ese caso…mmm… déjame pensar… mmm… ¡ya lo tengo!, yo te diré el número de la respuesta golpeando el lápiz en él escritorio y la repuesta te la susurraré, cuando él esté mirando a otro lado

—No creo que sea buena idea —opinó la castaña

—Yo apoyo a Lita, no creo que sea buena idea —apoyó Taiki

—Pues yo hago cualquier cosa por mi bomboncito —justificó el moreno

—¡Gracias Seiya! —se colgó a su cuello— ¡no sé qué haría sin ti! —besó su mejilla, el correspondió con un abrazo y así quedaron por un buen rato, embelesados mirándose a los ojos

—Vayan despegándose, que vamos a llegar tarde —señaló Amy y todos corrieron hasta la sala de clases

Se sentaron en sus correspondientes pupitres… Lita al lado de Rei, Mina de Yatén, Amy con Taiki, Seiya detrás de su amada y Serena sola… debido que nunca ponía atención en clases , su maestro decidió sentarla sola para que se concentrara… cosa que jamás ocurrió.

Repartió los exámenes a los que estaban sentados primero, he hicieran correrlos hacia atrás. Cuando todos ya tenían su hoja procedió a dar las típicas recomendaciones

—Tienen 20 minutos para hacerlo, cuiden la letra porque no leo jeroglíficos, no contesten idioteces —miró a Serena— y **prohibido copiar** —miró a Mina

Serena dio un bostezo, provocando la molestia del moreno que se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se inclinó para susurrarle

—Espero que hayas estudiado cabeza de chorlito, de lo contrario próximo año volveremos a vernos… y creo que para ambos eso sería una tortura… aunque yo soy sádico… ¿eres masoquista?

La rubia sintió como sus mejillas ardían, supuso de lo rojas que debían estar y sintió que la poca razón y cordura que tenía se habían ido a la mierda

—Sí —balbuceó, mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¿Entonces eres masoquista?

—No —nuevamente balbuceó y asintió con la cabeza

Se incorporó sonriendo y dio la última orden antes de comenzar

—Den vuelta su examen y comiencen —nuevamente se inclinó a la rubia— ¡nos vemos el próximo año cabeza de chorlito! —se alejó, dirigiéndose a su escritorio donde se sentó a leer el periódico mientras bebía café

—Uyyy viejo de mierda, no te voy a dar el gusto… ¡nos vemos el próximo año cabeza de chorlito! —dijo imitando el tono de su voz— ¡si cómo no! vas a ver como no voy a reprobar solamente para no verte la cara nunca más hincha pelotas –miró el examen

—Vaya son solo 4 preguntas ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —susurró, comenzó a leer las preguntas y a morder el lápiz

1.- Quién escribió el Quijote de la Mancha y de una pequeña descripción qué tipo de obra es

2.- A que corresponden las siguientes definiciones

La pronunciación separada de dos vocales, perteneciendo cada vocal a una sílaba distinta

La unión de dos vocales en una misma sílaba, siendo al menos, una de ellas débil, sin importar el orden

3.- Nombre 3 géneros de literatura

4.- Inventa un breve cuento del género literario que desees y al final nombra el utilizado

.

El examen transcurrió según lo acordado por Seiya y Serena. Seiya respondió su examen de la siguiente forma y fue lo mismo que le susurró a su amor

.

1.- Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. Es una obra de la tradición caballeresca y cortés. Representa la primera obra literaria que se puede clasificar como novela moderna y también la primera novela polifónica.

2.- Hiato y Diptongo, respectivamente

3.- Literatura Griega, fantástico, jurídica…

4.- Una estrella fugaz se enamoró de la princesa de la luna, a su vez ella estaba enamorada y comprometida con el príncipe de la tierra, pero la estrella fugaz vio que ella no era feliz, no sonreía por culpa de ese malvado y decidió bajar a la tierra a conquistar su amor… sabía que no sería sencillo, pero jamás perdió las esperanzas… hasta que finalmente la conquistó. Se la arrebató al príncipe… siendo solo una pequeña estrella…

El género es fantástico

.

.

_**Pasado 20 minutos…**_

—Se acabó el tiempo, pasen sus exámenes hacia adelante, que los corregiré inmediatamente

—¡Gracias Seiya! —susurró sin voltearse a mirarlo

—De nada bombón. La verdad es que estaba facilísimo

—Eso dices tú, yo solo me sabía el nombre del autor, lo demás estaba en blanco esta vez

—Tú siempre estás en blanco Serena —añadió la pelinegra

—Cállate Rei, no te he pateado la jaula para que ladres

—Shhhh, ¡SILENCIO!

(Uyyy viejo de mierda intruso) —Serena rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca (solo me hace feliz saber que ya no voy a volver a verlo)

Comenzó a corregirlos, entregando inmediatamente el resultado a cada uno. Ya estaba por finalizar la hora, solo faltaban el de Mina y Serena. De pronto tomó una hoja… primero abrió los ojos como platos… completamente desconcertado y luego estalló en una carcajada que no podía parar

Jajajajajjajajajjajajjaj jajajajajajjaj ¡PERO… COMO ES… TAN IDIOTA! jajajajajjjaj jajajajjajja –presionaba su estómago con una mano producto del dolor ocasionado tanto reírse, mientras con la otra mano limpiaba sus lágrimas

—¡Pobre Mina! —suspiró— que le diga idiota delante de toda la clase —dijo por lo bajo Serena

De pronto la risa de Darien se detuvo en seco y su rostro cambió a uno bastante serio. En ese instante sonó el timbre anunciando el término de la clase. Todos se levantaron rápidamente para salir, solo quedaron Mina y Serena en la sala junto a su maestro

—¡Señorita Aino! Felicidades, sacó 80 —Mina abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a saltar feliz

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —abrazó a Darien y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara, aprovechándose del momento

(Un momento, si Mina aprobó con 80… ¿la idiota soy yo?... imposible, Seiya aprobó con 100…)

Mina salió de la sala y solo quedaron los dos mirándose fijamente

—Tsukino… Tsukino… Tsukino… la próxima vez estudia mejor… es una lástima que Seiya se haya desgastado en susurrarte las respuestas…

—¡Está insinuando que hice trampa! —haciéndose la ofendida

—No lo estoy insinuando —sonrió maliciosamente— ¡Lo estoy ASEGURANDO! —dijo tajante

—Le aconsejo que vaya al otorrino Tsukino… porque sus oídos escucharon solamente idioteces —Serena torció la boca y rodó los ojos en señal de molestia

Darien extendió el examen y ella se lo arrebató de mala gana, cuando lo vio casi se murió

—¿20? un ¿20? ¡IMPOSIBLE!... ¡si yo respondí todo lo que me dijo Seiya! (mierda, mi bocota nuevamente)

—¡Nos vemos en abril cabeza de chorlito!… el día que tu sabes —sonrió victorioso, se levantó y salió dejándola sola

—¡Viejo de mierda! —gruñó molesta

—¡Bombón! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el moreno que venía entrando nuevamente a la sala

—Me reprobó Seiya, me reprobó buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

—Pero eso no es posible… si yo saqué 100… haber —le quitó el examen de las manos, lo leyó y colocó la misma cara de desconcierto de Darien, luego largó a reír

—Bombón… hasta yo te habría reprobado con estas respuestas jajajaja sobre todo por el final

—¡MALDITO EXAMEN… MALDITO CHIBA… MALDITAS OREJAS DE MIERDAAAAAA!

.

.

.

_**Examen de Serena…**_

1.- Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra. Y es una obra de traición de caballos resca y cortés. Rosenta la prima otra literaria que se quede a clasificar con una vela moderna y también la prima novena telefónica.

2.- Gato y te propongo respectivamente

3.- Literatura ciega, fanático, july y dica

4.- Había una vez una niña muy hermosa y alegre, que estudiaba en una tranquila preparatoria. Cuando llegó un ogro muy guapo, pero era un amargado de mierda e hincha pelotas, que le hizo la vida imposible a la dulce niña. La aisló de todos en clases, la reprobaba, además de llamarla cabeza de chorlito. Pero ella fue más astuta e inteligente y aprobó el último examen. Así que no tuvo que ver nunca más a ese viejo de mierda insoportable.

Es un género de terror, al igual que usted…

Querido maestro Darien Chiba, le comunico que nos vemos ¡el día de la callampa, viejo de mierda!

Con cariño su cabeza de chorlito. ¡Hasta nunca!

.

.

**Katita muchas gracias por dejarme usar tu cuenta =)**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.


	3. Otra Oportunidad

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Se había ocultado el resto de la tarde en los jardines de la preparatoria, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para enfrentar las burlas, reproches, preguntas e interrogatorios de los demás. Estaba recostada sobre el césped, la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y la mirada perdida en cielo, imaginando "situaciones" en cada nube que veía

—Chiba decapitado

—Chiba ahorcado

—Chiba atropellado…

De pronto una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones

—¡Tsukino!

—¡Mierda! —gruñó por lo bajo y prefirió hacer como que no había oído

—¿Cómo estás cabeza de chorlito?

—Bien… pero ya se me va a pasar —dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro ni en su voz

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Si le digo que no, igual lo hará… así que diferencia hay en lo que responda

—Veo que estás enojada

—¡No sabía que era vidente! —esbozó irónica— ¿en qué me lo notó?

—Claramente tú y yo no nos llevamos Tsukino

—¡Qué perceptivo! Chiba —señaló con total indiferencia

—Más respeto cabeza de chorlito, recuerda que soy tu maestro

—Ya lo sé —gruñó de mala gana— es solo que… —guardó silencio

—¿Solo qué? anda Serena, termina la frase —exigió en tono demandante

—Es solo que usted me hace perder la cordura… usted saca a relucir lo peor de mí —Darien la miró desconcertado

—Jamás me habían dicho algo tan hiriente Tsukino —se levantó y se alejó cabizbajo

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por un momento estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras él. Pero después de meditarlo un rato prefirió evitar, sabía que sus ataques de verborrea podían jugarle en contra. De pronto oyó la voz de Seiya

—¡Bombón! ¡bomboncito! —corrió hasta ella y se sentó a su lado– te ha buscado por todos lados –reprochó– ¿cómo estás?

—Acaban de reprobarme en literatura… ¿cómo crees?

—Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado —bajó la mirada avergonzado

—Seiya… que voy a hacer —suspiró derrotada— mi mamá me va a matar cuando se entere que reprobé

—Tranquila bombón —acarició su cabello— además no tienes por qué contarle todavía

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mienta?

—Nop, yo no he dicho mentir… solo "ocultar información" —guiñó un ojo

—Mmm… pero yo no sé hacer eso… soy una niña con el alma y la mente muy pura, para hacer algo como eso —señaló con la cabeza erguida

—Pinocho… estás hablando conmigo y no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor —dijo a la vez que miraba a todos lados– así que no me vengas con esas mentiras

—Pero se va a enterar de todos modos… y me va a castigar de por vida

—Bombón desde que te conozco, que estás castigada

—Seiya, estás de mi lado o del de Chiba… porque me estás haciendo sentir igual que ese petulante

De pronto a la "brillante" mente de Serena se le ocurrió una ideota

—¡Pero claro! Como no se me había ocurrido antes

—¿De qué hablas? Bombón —preguntó intrigado

—Mi solución… es Chiba… —se levantó y salió corriendo como alma que la persigue el diablo— ¡NOS VEMOS SEIYA! —gritó desde lejos

Se dedicó a buscarlo por toda la preparatoria sin éxito… ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando lo divisó a lo lejos en la azotea del edificio. Subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando llegó a destino lo encontró apoyado en la baranda con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

—Maestro… Chiba —pronunció jadeando por el cansancio

—¿Qué quieres Tsukino? —preguntó de mala gana, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla

—¡Una oportunidad!

—¿Una oportunidad? Lo siento cabeza de chorlito, pero no eres mi tipo… no me gustan las niñas lloronas y flojas –Serena rodó los ojos

—No me refería a eso (tarado) a mí tampoco me gustan los hombres mayores… además a mi me atrae Seiya (y porque mierda le estoy dando explicaciones a este). Me refería a una oportunidad para no reprobar

—Y tú crees que te voy a dar una oportunidad, después que me llamaste viejo y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que te caía como las pelotas ¿crees que te lo mereces?

—La verdad no —clavó su mirada en el suelo y mordió su labio inferior— pero usted es un maestro y los buenos maestros están para ayudar a sus queridos alumnos

—Tú lo dijiste Tsukino "queridos alumnos"… y tú no entras en esa categoría precisamente

—Ni usted tampoco en "buenos maestros"… así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones

—Lo siento pero no… no pienso darte otra oportunidad —respondió tajantemente

—Pero ¿Por qué? —hizo un puchero

—Porque las oportunidades se ganan Tsukino

—¡Por favor!

—NO

—¡Por favorcito!

—No

—¡Porfisssssss! —suplicando con las manos entrelazadas, como rezando

—Nop

—¡Hago lo que sea!

—¿Lo que sea? —una picara sonrisa se formó en sus labios

—¡Olvídelo! —rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotada— yo no hago esas cosas… no voy a cumplir sus perversiones

—Tranquila cabeza de chorlito, ya te dije que no eras mi tipo —se acercó lentamente quedando frente a frente— voy a pensarlo Tsukino

—¿De verdad?

—No te emociones tan pronto… solo dije que lo iba a pensar

—¡Gracias! Ya sabía yo que no era tan desgraciado después de todo —se llevó una mano a la boca nuevamente

—No tientes tu suerte… recuerda que no eres mi persona favorita precisamente

—Ni usted la mía… así que… mejor olvídelo… no quiero nada de usted —se volteó y comenzó a caminar a la escalera

—¡Espera! —Serena detuvo su andar

—¡Y ahora que mierda quiere! —respondió de mala gana sin mirarlo, avergonzada de tener los ojos cristalinos

—Bien, tú me pediste otra oportunidad y te la voy a dar

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada

—Sí, pero con una condición

—¿Y cuál sería? Esa condición —preguntó con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceño

—Ayudarme con la obra de teatro, para la finalización de año

—QUIERE ¿QUE YO? AYUDE A PRODUCIRLA —gritó desconcertada

—No cabeza de chorlito… tú serás la protagonista… esa será tu oportunidad… ese será tu examen final –sonrió maliciosamente

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! como se le ocurre que voy a hacer algo así. No recuerdo ni lo que desayuné y me voy a aprender un libreto para la obra de fin de año ¡ESTA LOCO!

—Bueno si no quieres —fingiendo indiferencia, se disponía a irse cuando un gruñido lo detuvo

—¡De acuerdo! Lo haré

—¡Perfecto! —celebró— entonces…

.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Por estar conversando con su maestro, perdió las últimas dos horas de clases que faltaban. Sabía que vendría un interrogatorio por parte de sus amistades… y eso era precisamente lo que temía o mejor dicho… le avergonzaba. Trató de ocultarse sin éxito…

—Serena tonta, ¿dónde te habías metido? —reprochó molesta la pelinegra

—Con Chiba —respondió sin ningún tipo de ánimo

—Y ¿QUE HACIAS TU? CON MI FUTURO MARIDO —la estaba ahorcando— ACASO NO SABES QUE ESE BOMBON ESTA RESERVADO PARA MI

—¡SUELTALA, REI! —regañó Mina

—¿QUE MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MI AMORCITO? —ahora era Mina que la ahorcaba— ¿POR QUE ESTABAS A SOLAS CON EL?

—Chicas, suelten a Serena… supongo que tendrá una buena explicación —habló en tono bastante celoso— ¡no es cierto Serena!

—¿Por qué me llamas Serena? —hizo un puchero

—Porque ese es tu nombre —respondió indiferente

—Pero a mí me gusta bombón

—A mi también, pero no te lo mereces… hasta que me expliques que hacías a solas con Chiba —lanzó un suspiro

—Le pedí una oportunidad para que no me reprobara —confesó avergonzada

—Ahhh y ¿cómo te fue?

—¡Mal! —mordió su labio inferior— me dio otra oportunidad

—Entonces ¿por qué dices mal? —interrogo Rei

—Porque me puso como condición protagonizar la obra teatral de fin de año —volvió a hacer un puchero

—Y eso que tiene de malo —preguntó Mina con sus ojitos brillantes— yo mataría por protagonizar una obra

—¿Cuál es la obra bombón?

—La Bella y la Bestia

—¡Que linda! Te verás hermosa de bella —declaró Seiya

—Yo seré Bestia…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	4. Extraños Sentimientos

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Presionaba el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos… el dolor de cabeza era insoportable junto al dolor de estómago… no paraba de reír con las estupideces de su cabeza de chorlito

(Por qué mierda le di otra oportunidad… esto será un fracaso total gracias a ella) —no dejaba de repetirse en su mente

—¡TSUKINO! cuantas veces te voy a repetir que debes desplazarte hacia el NORTE

—Que se yo, cual es el norte… acaso me vio cara de espátula —gruñó indignada

—¿Espátula? —Darien frunció el ceño

—Esas cosas que sirven para ver direcciones —trató de explicar gesticulando con la manos

—¡Brújula! Cabeza de chorlito… brújula… y el norte es donde está el sofá

—Como sea —se alejó dirigiéndose a la ubicación correspondiente

—Bien Tsukino comencemos nuevamente —suspiró derrotado

.

Después de dos horas de ensayo era imposible… el dolor de cabeza que al principio era por risa, terminó convirtiéndose en jaqueca por las idioteces de la rubia

—Tsukino, juro que me vas a matar de un ataque… no sé si de risa o de rabia

—¿Qué quiere que haga? —dijo con lágrimas en su bellos ojos— ¡yo no sirvo para esto!, además ¡no quiero ser bestia! Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa buuuuuuaaaaaaa buuuuuuuaaaaaaaa —escondió su rostro entre sus manos

Se acercó lentamente, estuvo tentado de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. En señal de apoyo solo acarició su cabello

—Vamos Serena, ¡tú puedes hacerlo!… solo necesitas confiar en ti misma

—Entienda que no puedo, no puedo recordar dos líneas seguidas de mi canción favorita y pretende que me aprenda todo un libreto… en un rol que odio… ¡una bestia estúpida! —escupió con desagrado

—Serena, si te di el papel de bestia es por tres motivos… primero usarás un disfraz, así nadie verá tu rostro… si te equivocas puedes improvisar y nadie lo notara… ya que tu rostro no te delatara, el segundo motivo es para que te ayude con la memoria, y el tercero porque va con tu carácter… es un personaje que vive constantemente furioso, enojado… igual que tu

—No sé si me está ofendiendo o ayudando —lo miró feo— de cualquier manera igual quiero matarlo —darien dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios

—Ven, vamos ¡Ensayemos está parte! —mostró el libreto en la parte que Bella cura a la bestia— yo seré Bella —Serena rodó los ojos

—Debe ser un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo para hacer el papel de mujer y llamarse Bella… o ¡muy gay! —sugirió Serena con sorna

Darien frunció el entrecejo molesto por las palabras de la blonda. La tomó del brazo bruscamente, jalándola hacia él. La miró fijamente a los ojos y acercó su rostro al de la rubia… estaban a escasos centímetros… tanto que casi podía rozar nariz con nariz

—Para que te lo sepas soy bastante machito para mis gustos… si tuvieras 4 años más te lo demostraría aquí y ahora… pero como no me gustan la niñitas mal criadas ¡te salvaste! —Serena tragó duro y con dificultad

—Yo… yo… —apenas podía balbucear

—Mejor cállate y dedícate a la obra… vamos a ensayar la parte señalada —la soltó bruscamente haciéndola trastabillar y finalmente caer sobre su trasero

(Uyyy pero que se cree este infeliz… jura que ando como babosa tras él… como la mayoría de mis compañeras. Presumido de mierda, a mi no me atrae ni un poquito… para eso tengo a Seiya que es mil veces mejor que él… aunque sus ojos son más intensos que los de Seiya… su cabello más negro… sus labios más sensuales… y que mierda tengo que estar pensando eso, de este idiota)

—¡Tsukino!, vamos a ensayar o me vas a seguir mirando con cara de babosa —se mofó el moreno

—Y quién dijo que lo estaba mirando con cara de babosa… estaba buscando que le encuentran mis compañeras… porque para serle sincera yo lo encuentro de lo más desagradable y feo

—En tu examen no decías eso precisamente… yo recuerdo que decía… "_**Cuando llegó un ogro muy guapo"**_

—Y también decía… "_**pero era un amargado de mierda e hincha pelotas"**_ —Darien se tensó

—Pero ¡me encuentras guapo! —levantó una mano, dándose aire de grandezas

—Mmm… sí… no puedo negarlo —tratando de oírse indiferente— es un hombre atractivo… pero no como mi Seiya —el moreno sintió clavar un puñal es su espalda

—Déjate de hablar idioteces mejor y vamos a ensayar —Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre cada vez que la ofendía

Estaban los dos sumamente enfadados, el aire estaba muy tenso… se podía cortar con un cuchillo… y ninguno pensaba ceder ante el otro

.

Bella (Darien) —Vamos, estate quieto —tomaba su brazo simulando curar una herida, la apretó con rabia

En ese instante se suponía que Bestia emitía un gruñido de dolor, Serena gruñó pero de dolor real

Bestia (Serena) —¡Me haces daño! (infeliz te estás desquitando)

Bella (Darien) —Si te estuvieras quieto no te dolería tanto (así que Seiya es más guapo que yo… y a mí, que me importa lo que diga esta malcriada)

Bestia (Serena) —Si no te hubieras escapado, esto no habría ocurrido (si no fuera que necesito pasar este "examen" juro que le abría dado una patada en las pelotas a este petulante de mierda)

Bella (Darien) —Si no me hubieras asustado, yo no me habría escapado —ejerció más presión sobre él brazo, no quería que se soltara

Bestia (Serena) —Tú no deberías haber ido al ala oeste —trató de zafar el agarre, que cada vez le dolía más

Bella (Darien) —Y tú deberías controlar tu genio

—¡Y tu el tuyo maldito infeliz! —masculló con rabia Serena

—Eso último ¡no estaba en el libreto! —alegó el guapo maestro

—Y que me estuviera asfixiando el brazo ¡tampoco! —Darien lentamente la soltó y pudo ver sus dedos marcados en el brazo de la rubia

—Lo siento Serena, no fue mi intención —bajó la mirada avergonzado

—Insisto el papel de Bestia debería hacerlo usted… si hasta se comporta como una —se llevó la mano al brazo para calmar un poco el dolor

—¡PERFECTO! SI ASI LO QUIERES YO HARE A BESTIA Y TU HARAS A BELLA… O QUIERES TE PONGO AL IDIOTA DE SEIYA COMO BESTIA —gritó eufórico y Serena quedó anonadada

—¿Por qué me trata así? —preguntó con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto. Darien quedó estático por unos segundos

—Lo siento Serena… cometí un error —hizo una pausa— jamás debí haberte tratado así… como tampoco debí haberte dado una oportunidad

—¡Por favor!, no me quite la oportunidad que me dio —se oía a suplica, a ruego

—No lo sé Serena… no lo sé… ahora ¡déjame solo por favor! —demandó tajantemente

La rubia lo miró por unos segundos fijamente, luego se volteó sin decir una sola palabra… aunque por su mente en esos momentos pasaron muuuuuchas, sobre todo de ofensas. Se encaminó hasta la salida y terminó dando un portazo

—¿Qué me pasa contigo Tsukino? —se preguntó a sí mismo, cuando estuvo solo

.

_**Afuera del auditorio…**_

—Odio a Chiba… juro que lo odio uyyyyyyy como me saca de quicio… ¡idiota!

—¿Qué haces aquí Serena?

—Mi…Mina —despabiló— eh… vengo del ensayo de obra —Mina enarcó una ceja

—Que yo sepa el ensayo terminó hace una hora atrás

—Es que estaba ensayando con el petulante de Chiba

—NOOOOOO, estabas con mi amorcito… con el futuro padre de mis hijos… con el causante de mis sueños —sus ojitos eran dos estrellitas brillosas

—Sí, sí, sí…. estaba con el causante de tus sueños y mis pesadillas

—Ay Sere, que mala eres. Por qué dices eso de él… si es un sueño de hombre

—Mmm… la verdad es que desconozco que clases de sueños tengas… pero para mí es un tormento… gay, gay, gay

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿Por qué dices eso? —interrogó curiosa y molesta a la vez

—Acabamos de ensayar y él hizo el papel de Bella

—Pero eso no significa que sea gay

—Lo sé pero… no te has fijado que nunca le hemos visto una novia, es bastante guapo, se viste bien, le gusta "chicas piare" —Mina rodó los ojos

—"Shakespeare" Serena —corrigió su amiga

—Como sea… además yo encuentro que es demasiado sensible…

—Ahhhh —suspiró— no se tu, pero a mí me fascina un hombre al que le guste Shakespeare… de hecho muero por verlo en la obra que va a interpretar mañana

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con curiosidad Serena

—Shakespeare Enamorado —Serena enarcó una ceja

—Yo más bien diría "Shakespeare Amanerado"

—¡SERENA! —reprochó su amiga— Te prohíbo que hables así de mi querido, hermoso, maravilloso y perfecto profesorcito ito ito

—Pues tu profesorcito ito ito por mi te lo puedes meter en el culo… porque a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo

—Que bueno saberlo cabeza de chorlito —la fulminó con la mirada y ella fingió demencia— Aino, le gustaría ¿qué la llevase a su casa? —preguntó con una voz muy sensual

—¿A mi casa? ¡Mejor a un motel! —Darien soltó una carcajada, y Mina se quedó congelada— ¡No me diga que lo dije en voz alta!

—Tranquila Aino —le guiñó un ojo— me encantaría aceptar ese ofrecimiento… pero mi moral no me deja preciosa

—Moral, ja ¡si cómo no! —señaló mosqueada e irónica Serena— Mina si piensas cometer alguna idiotez con este petulante, te aconsejo usar protección… no querrás un hijo de un payaso como este

—¡Tsukino!… una más y tú oportunidad se irá al demonio —amenazó eufórico

—Métasela por donde le plazca… no quiero nada de usted —se alejó echando humo por las orejas y chispas por los ojos

—Y a mí que me importa si lleva a Mina o a otra hasta su casa o a un motel… ¡ojalá no se te pare infeliz! —gruñía para sí

—Bomboncito ¿qué te ocurre?, que estás tan molesta —preguntó el joven que venía caminando a su encuentro

—Te juro que lo odio Seiya… cada día que pasa ¡odio más a Chiba!

—Tranquila bombón… para que te relajes te invito un helado

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! tu sí que sabes consentirme y malcriarme amigo

—Mmm… precisamente por lo mismo… porque ya no quiero ser tu amigo —rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para robarle un beso

—Sei… Seiya… yo… —balbuceaba desconcertada

Sintieron como se azotó la puerta de un carro muy cerca de ellos y unos pasos acercarse

—¡TSUKINO! ¿QUE CREES, ESTAS HACIENDO? —gritó indignado

—Humectándome los labios —respondió sarcástica

Y sintió de pronto como una mano la arrebataba de los brazos de Seiya, bruscamente…

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	5. No sé, si es Amor

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Sintieron como se azotó la puerta de un carro muy cerca de ellos y unos pasos acercarse

—¡TSUKINO! ¿QUE CREES, ESTAS HACIENDO? —gritó indignado

—Humectándome los labios —respondió sarcástica

Y sintió de pronto como una mano la arrebataba de los brazos de Seiya, bruscamente…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸...•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸...•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

—¿Qué clase de espectáculo estas dando?

—No es ningún espectáculo papá… Seiya me besó repentinamente y yo no alcancé a nada —se justificó avergonzada

—Yo no te he educado, para que montes estos show y menos en la preparatoria

De pronto otro portazo de carro se sintió, junto con una voz conocida y desagradable según su opinión, interrumpió

—¡Buenas tardes!, soy Darien Chiba, maestro de literatura de su hija Serena —le tendió la mano

—Mucho gusto —respondió el saludo— Kenji Tsukino, el padre de esta desvergonzada —señalando a la rubia

Serena rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

—Tranquila bombón, yo estoy contigo —susurró su fiel amigo y eterno enamorado

—Mmm… la verdad es que debería hacer algo con su hija… porque da unos espectáculos con su novio Seiya… que uffff —sacudió su camisa aparentando calor

A Serena se le desencajó la mandíbula

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, YO JAMAS HE DADO ESPECTACULOS Y SEIYA ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

—¿Ah no? —sonrió el moreno al ser revelada aquella verdad— peor aún entonces **Señorita Tsukino **—enfatizando las últimas palabras

—¡SERENA TSUKINO! inmediatamente al carro, ¡AHORA! —echaba chispas por los ojos— y usted jovencito —presionando un dedo sobre el pecho de Seiya— ¡aléjese de mi hija!, ¿me oyó?

—Pero papaaaaaaaa

—Discúlpeme Señor, pero su hija no ha hecho nada malo, fui yo el que la besó por primera vez y si usted me lo permite, me gustaría pedirle formalmente que fuera mi novia

Darien se tensó completamente y sintió como la bilis subía a su garganta… no se iba aquedar ahí de espectador… él no tenía porque inmiscuirse… no señor…

—¡NO PUEDES! No puedes ser novio de Serena, ella es muy joven para tener novio aún y debe cuidar sus estudios

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted maestro, mi pequeña no está en edad de tener novio

(¿Pequeña? Este viejo debiera cambiar sus gafas o de plano es idiota… ahora entiendo… Serena lo heredó de su padre)

(Maldito Chiba, pero esto no se queda así… guerra quieres… guerra va a tener, desgraciado)

Miró hacia el carro de Darien, un convertible rojo último modelo y vio a Mina sentada en el

—Maestro, su novia está esperándolo en el carro… no es justo que la haga esperar por nosotros —señaló el carro

El padre de Serena se volteó a mirar y para su sorpresa vio a la mejor amiga de su hija montada en este

—Mi…¿Mina es su novia? —preguntó incrédulo

—Así es, papá —sonrió maliciosamente— mi mejor amiga es la novia y futura madre de los hijos de mi querido maestro… ¿son mellizos o gemelos? —Darien se atragantó con su propia saliva

—Maestro, sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero no cree que fue irresponsabilidad haber embarazado a un niña de solo 15 años —señaló molesto

—Ehhh… ella no es mi novia y no está embarazada… yo ¡JAMAS! me atrevería a tocarle un cabello siquiera a una alumna Señor Tsukino —la fulminó con la mirada y Serena ni se inmutó

—Así lo espero, por su bien maestro Chiba —se volteó a mirar a su hija— Serena al carro ¡AHORA!

—Hasta mañana Seiya —besó su mejilla— hasta mañana maestro… dulces sueños —sonrió victoriosa

—¡Esta me la pagas Tsukino! —susurró solo para ella

—¡Si cómo no! —lo ignoró completamente y se dedicó a hablar con su amigo

—Seiya, tu y yo mañana vamos a conversar… referente a lo que pasó hoy

Darien aprovechó para acercarse al padre de Serena sin ser escuchado

—Señor Tsukino, mañana Serena debe asistir a reforzamiento de cálculo, entra a las 06:30 a.m. para que no llegue tarde por favor, podría traerla usted mismo

—Claro que si maestro, cuente conmigo. Estaremos aquí puntual. ¡SERENA! Última vez que te digo al carro ¡AHORA!

—¡Ya va! —rodó los ojos

.

_**A la mañana siguiente… 05:20 a.m.**_

—Serena despiértate, vamos —abrió un ojo con mucha dificultad

—¿Qué pasa? —miró el despertador— ¿Para qué me despiertas a esta hora? Es muy temprano —rezongó dormitando

—Tu maestro ayer me dijo que tenías reforzamiento de cálculo a las 06:30 a.m., solicitó que no llegaras tarde y le prometí encargarme de ello

(Maldito chiba y la que te parió)

—Es mentira papá

—¡Serena Tsukino! no seas floja, levántate inmediatamente y te duchas. Tienes 15 minutos para estar lista o te llevo como estés —abandonó la habitación enojado

—Juro que me la pagas Chiba… esta no se queda así —echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás y se levantó furiosa

Minutos más tarde, su padre la llevó hasta la puerta de la preparatoria Juuban a las 06:25 a.m. en punto estaban en la puerta

—Más vale que pongas atención en clases Serena

—Lo haré papito lindo, hermoso, precioso —besó su mejilla y se bajó del carro.

Entró al edificio que estaba en la más completa soledad y penumbra… las clases empezaban a las 08:00 a.m.

—Pensar que estaría en mi camita durmiendo —bostezó y limpió las lagrimitas de sus ojos— ¿Qué haré? —pestañó varias veces y se le iluminó la ampolleta… es decir… "pensó"

Se dirigió al auditorio, dirigiéndose a la sala de vestuario…

—Así que Shakespeare Amanerado ¿eh? —localizó el vestuario de Chiba y realizó su cometido

Luego se dirigió a la sala de clases donde se acomodó en su pupitre y se quedó profundamente dormida

.

Darien llegó temprano a la preparatoria, sabía que su cabeza de chorlito estaría desde temprano, recorrió todo el edificio buscándola, cuando se dio por vencido se dirigió a la única parte donde no la había buscado… pensó que no la encontraría ahí… pero que equivocado estaba

Acomodada en su escritorio con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y babeando, estaba la rubia que lo volvía loco… literalmente tanto sentimental como desquiciadamente… ella era la única persona en el mundo que despertaba dos sentimientos muy profundos en él… no podía negarlo… la amaba como mujer… el problema es que no era una mujer… era apenas una niña y la odiaba como estudiante… la verdad es que era pésima estudiante… la peor de todo Japón supuso él

Se acercó lentamente y con sus dedos suavemente… casi rozándolos dibujó el delicado perfil de aquel hermoso ángel

(No sé si este ángel se cayó del cielo… o del infierno lo echaron cagando…) —rió ante su propio pensamiento

De pronto se encontró con dos bellos ojos celestes mirándolo fijamente

—¿Por qué sonríe como idiota? —preguntó la rubia que venía despertando

—Definitivamente fue la segunda opción… la echaron cagando —Serena frunció el ceño

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Nada Tsukino, nada, ¡que carita se gasta!… por lo menos llegó temprano. Como dice el refrán… "A quien madruga…

—Por idiota anda cagao de sueño —terminó de mal completar el refrán, ella. Darien soltó una carcajada

—Tu empezaste cabeza de chorlito… ¡no te quejes! —Serena cerró los ojos, suspiró… finalmente habló

—Propongo una "Yegua" —dijo con una diabólica sonrisa… solo de verla daba miedo

—¿Ah? —ladeó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender

—Limar asperezas —justificó ella

—Ahhhh —rió— una "Tregua" querrás decir

—Como sea… ¿la acepta? —le tendió la mano para cerrar la alianza de "paz"

—La verdad es que no confío en ti… pero te daré una oportunidad —respondió apretando su mano

Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza y retiraron sus manos rápidamente

—Me irás a ver a la obra, Tsukino

—¿Qué obra? —fingiendo demencia

—Una que representaré más tarde en el auditorio… me gustaría que fueras

—Claro, no me la perdería por nada —sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas

—Quieres acompañarme a beber un chocolate caliente

—Me encantaría… la verdad que muero de hambre… no alcancé a desayunar

Se dirigieron a la cafetería de la preparatoria, Darien preparó dos chocolates y sacó dos trozos de pastel del refrigerador

—No debería hacer eso

—Soy maestro… es uno de mis privilegios —le guiñó un ojo y ella bajó la mirada

—¡Cuéntame de ti! Tsukino

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Todo —dio un sorbo a su chocolate

—Mmm… haber… tengo 15 años, tengo un hermano menor Sammy, soy pésima estudiante, amo los conejos y el color rosa… no sé que más podría decirle de mi —suspiró— ¿y usted?

—Bueno, yo… tengo 21 años soy maestro de Literatura, soy hijo único, excelente estudiante, no me gustan los animales… ya con mis estudiantes tengo suficiente —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada— y mi color favorito siempre fue el negro… hasta ahora —se perdió en la mirada de su alumna— que me he enamorado del color celeste

Serena avergonzada bajó la mirada y devoró el último trozo de pastel que quedaba en su plato. Darien le hizo una seña con la mano

—Tienes chocolate en tu rostro cabeza de chorlito

Serena se limpió con la servilleta, pero el negó con la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quien le tendió la servilleta para que la limpiase el rostro, pero él la arrojó quien sabe dónde. Acercó su boca a la comisura de los labios de Serena y con los suyos devoró el chocolate que le manchaba… Serena quedó estática y cerró los ojos, esperando un beso… que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba completamente sola… Chiba se había esfumado

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	6. Celos

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

(¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me dejó sola? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué se extinguieron los dinosaurios?... no, eso no Serena… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?)

—Tsukino… Tsukino… ¡TSUKINOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¡AYYYY! —cubrió su oído izquierdo con su mano— para que me grita si no estoy sorda —rezongó enojadísima

—Tsukino hace rato te estoy hablando y no me estás atendiendo

—Y para qué me interrumpe si sabe que no le estoy poniendo atención

—Serena Tsukino, te juro que me estás sacando de quicio —le gruñó enojada

—Maestra Mónica, si sigue así se le van a comenzar a notar las arrugas… yo que usted me calmaría

—¡SERENA TSUKINO, **FUERA** DE MI CLASE! —con el rostro desfigurado por la ira

—Como si me perdiera algo interesante —se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la salida

—¡**LARGO AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA**!

Cuando llegó afuera se encontró frente a frente con el causante de sus preguntas sin respuesta de hace un instante atrás

—¡Darien! —él cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogó un ronco gemido

—Perdón —se disculpó avergonzada— maestro Chiba

—No, no te disculpes… fue solo que jamás te había oído llamarme por mi nombre

(Mmm… si por oír su nombre se puso así… como será si me escuchara decirle sus apodos… viejo de mierda, Sherk, Chibanstein, Ser-gay…)

—¿Qué piensas cabeza de chorlito? Tu cara me dice que nada bueno —acarició sus odangos— aunque de esa cabecita no se puede esperar mucho —Serena se controló para no explotar

—Ejem, ejem, ejem… perdón por no ser tan inteligente como usted y poder llenar sus expectativas… pero por lo menos soy una hermosa niña valiente que no me arranco y dejo algo a medias —habló sumamente altiva y segura

Darien la observó desconcertado, hasta que le cayó la teja… la indirecta era demasiado directa… se molestó, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la entró al armario de los artículos de aseo

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó nerviosa, cuando vio que cerró la puerta quedando completamente a oscuras

—La primera vez cuestionaste mi sexualidad y ahora me llamaste cobarde… te voy a demostrar que no soy ninguna de las dos —la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

Serena sintió los cálidos labios de su maestro sobre los de ella, cerró los ojos, enredó sus manos en su cabello y entreabrió sus labios para permitirle mayor acceso a su tormento… Darien navegó en la boca de la rubia, hasta que lentamente rompió el beso

—Aún crees que soy gay

—Mmm… todavía tengo mis dudas —se abalanzó sobre él devorándolo a besos. De pronto escucharon unas voces muy familiares fuera del armario

—¿Dónde se habrá metido mi bomboncito?

—Yo quiero saber dónde está el futuro padre de mis hijos

—Ya te dije que yo lo vi primero Rei… así que primero me los hace a mí y luego a ti —Señaló Mina

—Así que le vas a hacer hijos a esas dos —regañó enojadísima— entonces ¡VETE CON ELLAS! —Darien cubrió la boca de la rubia con su mano

—Shhhhttttt, si sigues gritando nos van a descubrir. Además yo jamás tendría un hijo con esas lunáticas… son solo unas niñas

De pronto Serena fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo

—¿Y yo, que soy entonces?… porque tengo la misma edad que ellas… por si no lo recuerdas, sabiondo

—Mmm… tú eres mi cabeza de chorlito, la peor alumna de todo Japón, desquiciada, lunática, insolente, desordenada, porfiada, floja…

—No me alague tanto quiere… me va a hacer sonrojar —dijo sarcástica

—No puedes ofenderte por algo que es verdad —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios

—Y si tengo tantos defectos según usted… ¿por qué me besó?

—Mmm… ¡quería saber si eras buena para algo! —soltó un pequeña carcajada y Serena trató de abofetearlo, pero con la oscuridad calculó mal y acabó golpeándolo fuertemente en la nariz

—Auuuucccchhhhh ¿por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó un poco gangoso con la mano en la nariz

—¿Cómo se le ocurre jugar con mis sentimientos? —tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo

—¡Me gustas! —Serena cerró sus ojos y quedó congelada—Te besé porque me gustas mucho —habló casi en un susurro, avergonzado

—Es imposible que una cabeza de chorlito le pueda gustar a una persona como usted

—¿Por qué dices eso Serena? —preguntó intrigado

—Porque usted mismo lo dijo… soy un completo desastre, todo lo hago mal… soy una buena para nada —dijo en medio de sollozos

—No es así princesa, eres una persona muy especial, de sentimientos muy nobles y completamente adorable —la abrazó tiernamente

De pronto se abrió la puerta y se oyó un perfecto

—¡OHHHHHHHHHHHH! —a dúo

—¡SERENA TSUKINO! ¿QUE HACIAS ENCERRADA EN ESE ARMARIO CON MI NOVIO?

—¿Novio? —Serena frunció el ceño y miró feo a Darien quien estaba con cara de ¿WTF?. Rei se acercó a su amiga y le susurró

—Darien es mi novio, solo que él no lo sabe —Serena rodó los ojos

—BUUUUUUAAAAAAA BUUUUUAAAAAAA BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA NO ES JUSTO BUUUUAAAAAA BUUUUUUAAAAA NO, NO, NO —tenía un escándalo del demonio

—¿Qué no es justo Mina? —preguntó curiosa Serena

—Se suponía que primero yo tendría un hijo con él, luego Rei… pero tú ya te nos adelantaste y tendrás un Dariencito Junior

Serena se atragantó con su saliva, comenzó a toser y Darien por su parte lo que no hizo el golpe de la rubia, lo hizo la sangre que subió a su cabeza… comenzó a sufrir una fuerte hemorragia nasal

—¡LO VES REI, MIRA COMO LO DEJO! BUUUUUAAAAAAA BUUUUUUAAAAAA BUUUUAAAAAA… ahora mi pobrecito maestro se descompensó… Serena ¿cómo pudiste abusar? de nuestro querido, tierno, indefenso y pobre maestrito —sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas se acercó a él y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de ella… por su parte él se dejó querer

Serena abrió los ojos como plato al ver la reacción de Darien y sintió unos deseos inmenso de torturarlo, junto a Mina y Rei… para luego deshacerse de ellos… mmm… si matarlos estaba perfecto

—¡YO NO HE ABUSADO DE NADIE! —gruñó indignada y fulminó a Darien con la mirada

—¡Amor no te exaltes!, que no le hace bien a Dariencito Junior

¿WTF? pensó Serena y jaló de un brazo bruscamente a su profesor para pedirle explicaciones

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo?

—Es la única manera que estas locas me dejen tranquilo —se encogió de hombros como si nada

—Por lo que pude apreciar… no le disgustó tanto que lo cobijara Mina —se oía realmente celosa

—Mmm… si no te niego tiene buena delantera —se giró a mirarla— y bien acolchadita, pero yo prefiero tus limoncitos… claro que con Dariencito crecerán

—¡DARIEN CHIBA! —reprochó roja y con cara de demonio

—Me encanta cuando me llamas así pequeña —se inclinó y susurró en su oído— me excitas

Serena propinó otro golpe en la cara a su maestro

—Sigue con esta idiotez y a la próxima olvídese de tener descendencia ¿me oyó? —Darien tragó duro

—Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ver este espectáculo chicas, pero Serena está hormonal y ya saben… a una embarazada no se le puede contradecir

—¡CHIBA! —Darien salió corriendo

—Buuuuu… Serena por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una relación con el príncipe de nuestros sueños

—¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON NADIE! Y MENOS CON ¡ESE IDIOTA!

—¿Y Dariencito Junior? —volvió al ataque Mina

—¡No existe! —dijo tajante

—No nos mientas Serena, que Darien lo reconoció… de otra manera lo hubiera negado terminantemente

—¡YA BASTA! no quiero seguir oyendo más idioteces y menos de Chiba… y para colmo ahora nos toca clases con él —relinchó como caballo— juro que lo odio

_**Ya en clases…**_

Serena estaba desparramada en su pupitre, mientras Mina y Rei no paraban de acosarla con preguntas. En ese momento Darien se paró detrás de las tres chicas, sin que se dieran cuenta, para oír la conversación

—¿Cómo besa?

—Rico —eso era verdad y lo único que podía opinar. Darien sonrió

—¿Cómo es su cuerpo?

—Grande —eso estaba a simple vista

—¿Cómo fue?

—Como las pelotas

—¿Te dolió?

—No sé… no sentí nada

—¿De qué porte lo tiene? —susurró Rei

—De un maní

—¡Serena Tsukino!, no digas mentiras… dile a tus amigas que te hice gritar como loca… y sabes que no lo tengo del porte de un maní, se situó frente a ella y sus jeans estaban demasiado ajustados haciendo notar toda su GRAN anatomía —Serena tragó duro, mientras Mina y Rei se humedecieron los labios respectivamente

—¡Quiero a Seiya! —lloriqueó maldiciendo que estuviera enfermo al igual que Lita y tuvieran que haberse retirado una hora antes

—Y para que lo quieres si me tienes a mí —susurró en su oído

—Porque es mi amigo y lo quiero… me hace sentir bien…

—¿Y yo?

—Usted es mi maestro y lo odio… me hace sentir como el culo

—Tranquila cabeza de chorlito. Por cierto irás a verme a la obra en una hora más

(La obra) —Serena sonrió maliciosamente

—¡Claro! no me la perdería por nada… además no puedo negarle a Dariencito Junior ver a su papá hacer el ridículo —habló sarcásticamente

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada —fingió demencia

—¡Tsukino! —interrumpió el sonido del timbre, indicando el término de la jornada

—Uyyy lástima, acabó la tortura… nos vemos luego

—Tengo la impresión que la broma que le jugué a Serena me la va a cobrar muy cara —se alejó preocupado hacia el auditorio

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	7. Una Propuesta ¿Indecorosa?

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Descolgó su traje del colgador, se lo calzó y al mirarse al espejo

—¡SERENAAAAAAAAA TSUKINOOOOOOOOOOO! —el tormentoso grito retumbó por todo el auditorio

—¿Qué ocurre Darien? —preguntó la maestra Mónica que también iba a participar de la obra. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar las carcajadas

—Sí que te ves guapo Darien… es más te ves muy tiernito —la miró feo, pero ella ni se inmutó y continuó mofándose de él

—Como me baje de aquí, juro que me la paga esa malcriada

—¡DOS MINUTOS PARA ENTRAR A ESCENA! —gritaron

—¡Yo no pienso salir así! —gruñó Darien

—Lo siento maestro, pero es el único traje —le palmoteó suavemente el hombro y lo empujó al escenario

—Se abrió el telón y todos largaron a reír, no faltaron los chiflidos y silbidos de admiración hacia el guapo maestro… su traje había sido tijereteado con figuras de pequeños corazones por todos lados y los pantalones tenían dos grandes corazones recortados en sus nalgas dejando ver parte de sus bóxers

La buscó con la mirada entre el público y la encontró sacándole fotografías con su móvil, le dirigió una mirada de "esta me la pagas" y ella le devolvió otra de "yo no fui"

Comenzó a transcurrir la obra lentamente y Serena comenzó a sudar frío, pero no precisamente porque la disfrutara, sino porque no podía soportar que su odiado maestro estuviera tan meloso con la bruja de la maestra Mónica

(Si no la suelta en este mismo instante juro que lo mato —de pronto comenzó a cuestionarse— ¿por qué tendría que matarlo? —sencillamente por tres motivos… 1.- porque lo odio, 2.- me está montando los cuernos y 3.- por Dariencito Junior… no, Dariencito no existe… pero podría existir)

En ese momento Serena veía el rostro de Darien acercarse fatalmente al rostro de su maestra

—Ah nooooo, eso sí que no —se levantó abruptamente, y corrió hasta el escenario

Jaló a Darien de un brazo haciendo que soltara bruscamente a la maestra y que cayera al suelo

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —más que a reproche, Darien se oía desconcertado

—¡Estaba por besar a esa loca! —echaba chispas por los ojos, mientras señalaba a la maestra Mónica

—¿COMO QUE LOCA? —gritó aún desde el suelo

—¡Usted no se meta!, que no es con usted —la mujer abrió los ojos como plato

—¡SERENA! esas no es manera de hablarle a tu maestra

—Ni tampoco que usted esté haciendo esas cosas con ella delante de sus alumnos

—De mis alumnos o delante de ti

—Sueñe

—¿Estás celosa?

—Porque tendría que estar celosa, usted es un sinvergüenza —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indiferencia

—¡Estás celosa! —afirmó en tono de burla

—¡NO LO ESTOY!

—Entonces ¿por qué nos interrumpiste? —preguntó su maestra que se venía incorporando

—Porque es un descarado —señalando a Darien— y no iba a dejar que besara a mi querida maestra

Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y su maestra con cara de asesina

—Por qué nos interrumpiste, ¡YO QUERIA QUE ME BESARA! —gruñó como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas

—El —señalando a Darien— es muy joven para usted. La mirada que le dio la maestra hizo comprender a Serena

(La volviste a cagar Serenita bonita) cerró un ojo esperando el reproche de esta… no se equivocó

—TSUKINOOOOOOOOO ¿ACABAS DE LLAMARME VIEJA? SI YO SOY VIEJA TU ERES UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA MALCRIADA, ADEMAS DE SER LA ESTUDIANTE MAS IDIOTA DEL PLANETA —escupió sin un ápice de conciencia, de pronto miró a la rubia que estaba con sus manos estrujando la falda de su uniforme y sus ojos… no estaban precisamente llorosos, sino que echaban chispas, sus orejas humo y su boca estaba a punto de abrirse, Darien se dio cuenta y sabía que si hablaba sería el fin de la rubia en aquella preparatoria

—Si yo soy una estúpida, usted es una vi... —no pudo seguir hablando, la mano de su maestro cubría su boca y sentía como la jalaba para sacarla de ahí

—vmmmja remmmmmdre mmmmada mmmmerda —eran los murmullos apenas perceptibles de la boca de la rubia

—Serena cálmate y cállate, aunque murmures entiendo perfectamente todas las groserías que estás diciendo —de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su mano— ¡NO ME MUERDAS!

Serena se rehusó a seguir caminando, él la tomó por la cintura colocándola bajo su brazo con la boca aún tapada

—Sumlmme, ma mm qmm tmmm mo mmario —Darien abrió los ojos como plato y muy molesto la bajó jalándola con él, se sentó en un banca se la colocó en las piernas como niña pequeña y comenzó a darle de nalgadas

—Ayyyyy ayyyy ayyyy ¡suélteme! Me duele —se quejaba lloriqueando

Cuando sintió que el ardor en su mano ya era suficiente dejó de darle nalgadas y la bajó de sus piernas

—¡BESTIA! ¿Por qué me golpeó?

—Cómo que porque —se cruzó de brazos— entendí perfectamente cuando me dijiste la "pu… que te parió" —Serena pestañó varias veces seguidas desconcertada

—Yo jamás le dije eso, le dije "suélteme, ya sé que la culpa la tuve yo", idiota —se sobaba las nalgas adoloridas

—No tengo la culpa, yo te oí decir eso

—Pues tiene una mente pervertida y grosera —señaló indignada

—Además me mordiste —reprochó

—Si no me hubiera tapado la boca no lo hubiera mordido ni hubiera entendido esas estupideces por las que me golpeó —Darien la miró mientras ella se sobaba aún la zona adolorida, haciendo que con ello se levantara su falda y una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno

—Interrumpiste mi obra de teatro y eso no te lo voy a perdonar —se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde su alumna y la abrazó por la espalda, en su oído susurró— ¡esta me la pagas con sangre!

Serena tragó duro y no entendió la insinuación del moreno

—A…acaso ¿me va a matar? —el moreno se echó a reír

—Mmm… se podría decir que si —susurró nuevamente con una voz muy sensual

—Si usted me mata le juro que le vengo a jalar los pies todas las noches y lo perseguiré por todos lados como la niña del aro

—Cabeza de Chorlito, no me refería a asesinarte precisamente —la volteó para que quedara mirándola fijamente

—Ah ¿no? y entonces —Darien la miró con cara lujuriosa y ella recién entendió

(Serenita bonita, este degenerado se refiere a tu virginidad —previno su conciencia) y se sonrojó completamente, luego enarcó una ceja y su semblante era de confusión

Darien se volvió a sonreír y clavó sus ojos en la mirada de ella

—¿Qué piensas?

—Na…nada —mintió

—Te conozco y sé que esa cabecita —acariciándola— está pensando en algo estúpido… o alguna ideota —Serena lo miró feo

—Es que no entiendo… a que se refiere eso de pagar con sangre —Darien se rió

—Acaso no pones atención a clases de anatomía —ella negó con la cabeza

—En esa clase me aburro mucho y aprovecho de dormir

—Entonces lamento comunicarte que te perdiste una parte muy importante y me va a tocar enseñártelo en práctica, ya que en teoría es muy aburrido —se acercó lentamente hasta los labios de ella y los rozó con los suyos, Serena ahogó un leve gemido

—Si con solo rozarte reaccionas así, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería… —guardó silencio. Eso no estaba bien… él era su maestro y ella era una niña aún

Comenzó a separarse lentamente de ella dejándola desconcertada y enfadada

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Esto no va bien!, tú eres mi alumna y no puedo hacer esto

—Pero yo quiero que lo haga

—Eres una niña aún, preciosa —acarició su mejilla y la besó en la frente— te falta mucho por crecer y conocer aún

—Pero yo quiero que usted me lo enseñe —él negó con la cabeza

—No puedo, no es ético

—Y a quién le importa la ética

—A mí

—Por qué mierda tenías que hacerlo tan guapo, idiota y moral —habló con las manos hacia el cielo y girando con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba— Darien largó una carajada

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy —Serena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

—¡Cobarde!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡COBARDE!, es usted un cobarde siempre empieza algo y nunca lo acaba —inhaló profundamente al ver la cara de indignación de su maestro— pero esta vez no le voy a permitir que juegue con mis sentimientos y tendrá que decidir

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo quiero todo ¡TODO! —lo miró de una manera que a Darien no le gustó nada— es contigo o con Seiya, pero antes de finalizar el año yo dejo de ser una niña, como tú me llamaste

—No estarás hablando enserio —apenas balbuceó

—¡Lo estoy! y muy enserio. Así que Darien Chiba tendrás que decidir y solo le quedan tres semanas —sonrió victoriosa— lo dejo a su conciencia —se acercó a él y lo besó de una manera feroz finalizando con una mordida en su labio inferior sacándole un pequeño hilo de sangre que lamió con su lengua

Las piernas de Darien se volvieron un flan y debió sentarse, Serena comenzó a caminar sin voltearse a mirarlo

—¿Qué mierda hiciste Serena? —murmuró para sí misma

—¿Qué mierda hice con esta niña? —susurró para sí

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	8. Dariencito Junior

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Lo quiero todo ¡TODO! —lo miró de una manera que a Darien no le gustó nada— es contigo o con Seiya, pero antes de finalizar el año yo dejo de ser una niña, como tú me llamaste

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

—¡Nooooooo! —despertó gritando y bañado en sudor, la pesadilla de Serena teniendo sexo con Seiya había sido tan vívida, ya era la quinta noche que despertaba en igual situación y no podía más

Echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás, sentándose un momento en la cama mirando el suelo… como si ahí encontraría la respuesta… que iluso. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo miró extrañado ya que no conocía el número, dudó en atender la llamada pero decidió hacerlo

—Diga

—Hola

—Se… ¿Serena? —dijo incrédulo

—No, el conejito de pascua —respondió irónica— quería saber si ya se decidió

—De ¿qué hablas? cabeza de chorlito —se hizo el desentendido muy convincentemente— si me decidí con qué

—No se haga, ambos sabemos perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando —su tono de voz reflejaba un poco de exasperación— así que no se haga el payaso

—Tsukino, más respeto —reprochó molesto— estaremos fuera de la preparatoria pero sigo siendo tu maestro

—Ya lo sé —masculló mosqueada— pero no me venga con esas "pirañas" ahora —Darien la conocía tan bien, que entendió perfectamente que quiso decir

—"Patrañas", Serena patrañas

—Eso… ya sabía yo que terminaba en "añas" —Darien soltó una carcajada

—Deberías leer un diccionario cabeza de chorlito para que te culturices y aprendas más vocabulario

—Y usted debería dejar de hablar tanto y actuar más —Darien guardó silencio por uno minutos

—Eres apenas una niña cabeza de chorlito, no deberías querer crecer tan rápido

—Yo no quiero crecer más rápido… solo quiero saciar mi curiosidad

—No te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato

—Muchas veces, pero yo tengo una gatita que siempre anda curoseando y sigue vivito y coleando

—Dios, eres contreras zapata… si no ganas, empatas. Eres tozuda Tsukino

—Y ¿qué significa tozuda?

—Es una persona porfiada, terca, testaruda, a la que no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión… en otras palabras una Serena Tsukino

—No es que yo sea así, entiéndame… es solo por precaución

—¿Precaución? no te comprendo, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?, ¿por qué quieres que sea yo?

—Mmm… usted es un hombre muy maduro, tiene mucha experiencia con mujeres y debo reconocer que es bastante guapo —Serena no pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del moreno, pero pudo presentirlo— Ya quite esa cara de idiota que no le estoy haciendo un cumplido —pudo notar como la sonrisa se esfumó

—Y ¿por qué Seiya no es tu primera opción?

—Mmm… la verdad es que es muy tierno y muy guapo —Darien sintió muuuuchos celos y le entraron unas ganas enorme de ir a partirle la cara o de plano rajarlo y reprobarlo— pero Seiya es inexperto como yo… se imagina mi primera vez con una persona que tampoco sabe nada de nada… podría ser una experiencia traumática para una niña tan linda, tierna e inocente como yo

—Tsukino tú no tienes nada de tierna ni inocente… y no te creas que eres tan linda —mintió con total descaro. Pasaron varios segundos y Darien no escuchó murmullo alguno al otro lado de la línea

—¡Tsukino, ¿estás ahí?, Serena háblame… ¿te enojaste?, ¡SERENAAAAA! Por favor háblame, solo era una broma —comenzó a molestarse— Tsukino o me contestas o te corto y no volvemos a hablar, decide —pensó que respondería pero no fue así, no se oía absolutamente nada

Se dio por vencido y decidió cortar la llamada, pero quedó con una sensación de molestia que no sabía si era con él mismo por haberla ofendido, o con Serena por ser tan inmadura

—¿Qué se cree? Es una infantil —Es una niña, Darien –golpeó su conciencia— pero quiere dejar de serlo… y tu… juro que me enloquece, esa chiflada me va a matar —Fue a la cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente para poder seguir durmiendo, esperaba que la leche hirviera cuando oyó el timbre

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —se dirigió a abrir y miró por el visor de la puerta pero no había nadie— ¿qué extraño? —abrió y se encontró con su pequeño tormento— ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

—Vine a hacerle una visita de cortesía y a verificar algo —Darien enarcó una ceja— ¿No me va a dejar entrar?

—No creo que sea correcto, tú eres una niña y estas no son horas para que andes en la calle. Si tus padres se enteran habrá problemas

—No habrá problemas porque no se van a enterar —entró a la sala y Darien cerró la puerta quedándose apoyado en ella, en medida de protección… no sabía si de él hacia ella o de ella hacia él… pero si sabía que acercándose a su dulce tormento no habría vuelta atrás

—Cuándo dijiste que venías a verificar algo ¿a qué te referías?

—A esto —se acercó lenta y sensualmente hacia él —podía percibir como las piernas de su maestro parecían un flan y casi no lo sostenían— con sus labios rozó los del moreno y habló contra ellos— ¿Me encuentras fea?

—Nnnnnnnnnn….NO —le costó mucho esbozar aquel monosílabo. Serena soltó una carcajada

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—Qui…qui…quien di…dijo que es…toy ner…nervioso —tartamudeó no nervioso, sino al borde del colapso

—¡Pues deberías tenerlo! —los ojos celestes de Serena se oscurecieron, casi tanto como el azul profundo del moreno y en sus labios una sonrisa bastante lasciva se dibujó

—Ah sssssí po…por qu —no alcanzó a terminar la frase. En ese momento la boca de Serena devoraba sus labios y él se dejó querer

—Esto no está bien —Serena lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios y una mano la deslizó por su entrepierna, a lo que Darien se calló inmediatamente para solo ahogar gemidos

—Por una vez en tu vida podrías meterte la moral en el culo —presionó la mano en su entrepierna y el moreno emitió un fuerte gemido de placer

Darien la tomó de las nalgas y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente deslizando su boca hasta el blanco e inmaculado cuello de ella, comenzó a besarlo y lentamente los besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos… en ese momento Darien perdió la cabeza, la moral, la cordura y su camisa

—Ayyyyy eso me dolió

—Llorona —apenas esbozó mientras volvía a morder el mismo lugar pero un poco más suave

—AYYYYYYYYY —fue él quien se quejó ahora al sentir el fuerte mordisco en su cuello

—Mariquita llorón

—Ah sí… con que mariquita ¿eh? —con sus manos desgarró la blusa de la joven y se presionó más contra su cuerpo

—Me estás aplastando —chilló la rubia

—Y pronto te voy a aplastar aún más así que acostúmbrate —susurró en su oído y bajó la cabeza hasta los senos de la joven que comenzó a mordisquear sobre el brasier

—Ayyyyyyyy

—¿Qué pasa? Si no te he hecho nada

—Un calambre… un calambre en la pierna —Darien la soltó para que se bajara, pero en vez de apoyarse Serena cayó al suelo

—Ups, perdón —se carcajeó al ver su cara

—Ayyyy porque no se deja de idioteces ayyyy y me hace un masaje —señalando su pierna

—Lo siento —se agachó a su lado y comenzó a masajearla— ¿aún duele?

—Casi nada —Darien sonrió y la observó fijamente

—¿Qué?

—Si reaccionas así por un simple calambre… no creo que soportes lo otro

—¿Acaso duele mucho?

—Mmm… no sabría decirte, a mi no me dolió —Serena lo fulminó con la mirada

—¡No sea payaso! —reprochó

—La verdad es que no sé cuánto, pero sí duele —miró la cara de terror de la rubia y ya que la tenía ahí no la iba a dejar escapar— pero solo un ratito… después es otra cosa

—¿De verdad? —el asintió con la cabeza— en ese caso, creo que no importará

Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, depositándola suavemente en la cama

—¿Segura que quieres continuar? —ella sonrió y sus ojos no se hicieron esperar en darle la respuesta

Darien se situó sobre ella y continuó con la misma labor que había interrumpido anteriormente, pero para quedar en igualdad de condiciones le quitó el brasier a Serena, mirándola embelesado

—¡Eres hermosa! —dirigió su boca a los labios de ella y los devoró como si no existiera un mañana, bajó lentamente solo rozando sus labios por su mentón, el cuello, la clavícula y llegó hasta los pequeños pero bien formados senos de la joven

Riiiiinnnnnggggggg riiiiinnnnngggggg riiiiiinnnnngggggg

—¡NOOOOOOOO! ¿Quién mierda puede ser a esta hora? —Serena abrió los ojos como plato

—¿Esperas a alguien a esta hora? —su voz no demostraba enojo… eran "celos"

—A nadie… la única persona que podría aparecer a esta hora ¡MIERDA! —arrojó a Serena bajo la cama haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor que no se oyó ya que lo ahogó el grito desde la sala

—¡DARIEN! ¡DARI, LLEGUE QUERIDO!

—Serena por amor de Dios quédate calladita y no salgas por nada por favor —corrió hasta la sala

—¡AHHH NOOO! Este infeliz tiene novia y no me había dicho nada —buscó su brasier por todas partes y no lo encontró, tomó su blusa pero se dio cuenta que estaba toda rasgada —con la palma de la mano se golpeó la frente— ¿Y ahora que mierda hago?

—¡DARI! mi vida, estás despierto —su voz se oía muy animada y se escuchó el sonido de varios besos

—Yo también me alegro de verte, pero por favor suéltame un poco que no me dejas respirar —su voz era de nerviosismo e intranquilidad

—¡Llorón!

(Juraría que eso fue un déjà vu) —Darien se sonrió al recordar las mismas palabras de la boca de su dulce tormento. De pronto la sonrisa se esfumó (mierda, Serena)

—¿Qué te traes? Esa cara de idiota te la he visto muy pocas veces en la vida

—Gracias por el cumplido —señaló mosqueado— pero no me pasa nada

—No sé, porque no te creo

—Ya te dije —trató de oírse lo más convincente posible, pero no logró su cometido (Por favorcito que Serena se quede en la habitación… que no vaya a salir… por favor… por favor) De pronto reaccionó y se fijó que la mujer caminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación

—¿Dónde vas? —se apresuró a interponerse en su camino

—Muero por tomar una ducha y ya sabes que me gusta tu baño

—Lo siento pero esta vez no va a ser posible

—¿Pero por qué? —enarcó una ceja

—Mmm… po…porque m…mi habitación es…está muy… desordenada —arrastró las palabras producto del colapso que estaba a punto de sufrir

—¡Darien Chiba!, dime en este momento que me estás ocultando. Tu jamás en la vida has sido desordenado —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¡Acaso tienes a una mujer en tu habitación! —no se oía a reproche ni a enojo, sino más bien a incredulidad

—¡NO!, ¿cómo crees? —fingió demencia y trató de oírse ofendido

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Quién es quién?

—No te hagas, tienes una mujer en esa habitación —de pronto abrió los ojos como plato— ¿O acaso es un hombre?

—Haber, haber, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno como dicen… hombre soltero maduro… gay seguro

—No soy gay

—Al menos no soy la única que lo pensó —susurró para sí Serena en la habitación

—Ya te dije, no hay ninguna mujer

—Infeliz, siendo infiel y más encima negándome… pero esto no se queda así, no señor —se dirigió a las gavetas de Darien de donde tomó una camiseta blanca y se la colocó. Sacándose toda la ropa a excepción de las bragas

—Darien Chiba, última vez que te voy a preguntar… a la próxima voy a entrar a esa habitación

—No, no lo harás. ¡Es mi casa! y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo —advirtió molesto

Estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación

—No es necesario —Darien palideció al oír aquella voz y cerró los ojos. Por su parte la mujer casi sufrió un infarto cuando vio a aquella "niña" vestida con tan solo una camiseta que le llegaba a medio muslo

—¡DARIEN CHIBA! —dijeron las dos al unísono

(Genial, ahora las oigo en stereo) —el moreno rodó los ojos

—Darien ¿qué significa esto? ¿Quién es ella?

—Soy su novia y la futura madre de Dariencito Junior —palmoteó su vientre como si estuviera embarazada —Darien se tuvo que sostener en la pared, por su parte la mujer comenzó a hiperventilar

—Es… es una bro…broma ¿cierto?

—No señora, no es ninguna broma —la miró fija y desafiantemente— así que le agradecería que dejara a mi novio y futuro padre de mi hijo en paz

—¡Oh mi Dios! —se llevó una mano a la frente y se dirigió hasta la puerta— ¡Voy a ser abuela!

—¿Abuela? —Serena se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano— ¡Mierda!

—Mañana tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación —miró a Darien fulminándolo con la mirada —salió por la puerta dando un portazo

—¡Pero mamá! —al ver que lo había ignorado completamente, se volteó a mirar a Serena y su mirada no era precisamente de enojo

De pronto la rubia sintió como una mano la jalaba dentro de la habitación

—¿Qué haces?

—Tú lo dijiste, no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que hagamos a Dariencito Junior

.

.

**¡Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a ****AnisMoon! espero y te guste amiga**

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	9. ¿Suegra o Bruja?

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Serena, Serena, ¡SEREEEENNNAAAAAAA! —gritó la pelinegra al ver que esta no le prestaba la más mínima atención —la rubia se detuvo ipso facto, volteándose para encontrarse con todas sus amigas y un poco atontada respondió un simple

—¿Ah?

—Serena tonta, llevo llamándote desde hace cinco minutos y no me das ni la hora —gruñó molesta

—Perdón Rei, es que no te oí —respondió sin ningún ápice de ánimo

—Serena ¿por qué caminas medio raro? —preguntó curiosamente Amy

—Eh… mmm… ah… es que me dio un desgarro —mintió como si nada, aunque mentir era algo natural en ella… estaba acostumbrada

Mina la miró suspicazmente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se abstuvo de realizar cualquier comentario… al menos por el momento. Amy miró la hora y se dio cuenta que llegarían tarde a clases

—Chicas, estamos retrasadas —todas corrieron hasta la sala de clases a excepción de Serena que siguió caminando medio raro… en realidad "bastante" raro

Ya en la sala Mina se acercó a Serena, la curiosidad la estaba matando

—Bueno y ¿quién fue? —susurró en el oído de su amiga

—¿Quién fue quien?

—El que te dejó caminando como vaquero del oeste

—Que cosas dices Mina —rió tratando de fingir demencia

—No te hagas que Yatén me hizo lo mismo a mí hace un tiempo atrás —Serena la miró incrédula

—Me estás diciendo que tu y Yatén —Mina le tapó la boca con su mano

—Shhhtttt baja la voz, no quiero que los demás se enteren —le destapó la boca— Además no me has respondido quien fue —Serena no le respondió pero se puso roja de la vergüenza cuando frente a ellas, en el escritorio estaba su querido y amado maestro— ¡NOOOOOO!

—¿Qué?

—Te acostaste con el amor de mi vida —reprochó señalando a Darien —Serena nuevamente guardó silencio… y como dicen el que calla otorga —Mina comenzó a ahorcar a Serena— ¡Eres una mala amiga! ¿Cómo pudiste? rompiste mi corazoncito…

—¡SEÑORITA AINO! suelte inmediatamente a la señorita —soltó una leve carcajada ante esa palabra y Serena lo fulminó con la mirada— suelte a Tsukino que iniciaremos la clase, cuando acabemos puede continuar ahorcándola, mutilándola, asfixiándola, o lo que quiera —Serena le mostró el dedo de en medio y él se molestó bastante

—Tsukino fuera

—Pero —hizo un puchero

—Fuera

—Pe…

—¡FUERAAAAAAAA! —levantó bruscamente la mano para señalar la puerta

Serena se levantó de su asiento y con la cabeza baja se dirigió hasta la puerta, cuando pasó por donde se encontraba el moreno levantó la cabeza, moduló perfectamente sin hablar "váyase a la mierda" y salió…

—¡Uyyyyy! ¡Como lo odio! como lo odio, como lo odio —echaba humo por las orejas

—¿A quién odias bombón? —Serena se volteó a ver de dónde provenía aquella inconfundible voz

—Se…Seiya ¿qué haces aquí?

—La clase estaba muy aburrida, para mi mala suerte Chibanstein me descubrió jugando en mi ipod, me lo quitó y me sacó de la sala —encogió los hombros

—Precisamente a ese idiota es al que odio —declaró la rubia y Seiya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

—Pues yo juraría que te gusta

—¿A mí? —fingió demencia— gustarme ese idiota, presumido, tarado, imbécil, arrogante, infeliz…

—Me quedó clarísimo que te mueres por él

—No lo estoy

—Sí lo estás

—¡NO LO ESTOYYYYYYYY!

—¡Sí lo estás! Reconócelo —ambos jóvenes se voltearon a mirar al dueño de la voz— Reconoce que te mueres por mí —Serena cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos tratando de controlarse para no írsele encima y golpearlo ahí mismo

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó ella molesta— Si viene a hablar conmigo pierde su tiempo porque no tengo el más mínimo interés en hablar con usted —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

—Te equivocas, no vengo por ti —Serena deseó en ese momento que viniera un tornado y se lo llevara a la mismísima mierda— venía a buscar a Seiya, creo que me excedí en enviarlo fuera de clases. Así que si me haces el favor de entrar nuevamente —lo miró y extendió su mano hacia la puerta

—Noooo, yo me quiero quedar con Bombón aquí afuera

—Entra

—No

—Entra

—No

—TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ENTRES A LA SALA MOCOSO MALCRIADO O PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO CON SERENA PARA QUE TE APROVECHES DE ELLA —finalmente Darien acabó por explotar. Ambos estudiantes lo miraron completamente desconcertados

—Yo no le haría eso jamás a Bombón

—Sí, y yo voy y me la creo. Ya te dije Seiya, adentro —al notar nuevamente la negativa del joven, lo jaló del saco y lo arrojó dentro de la sala— y tú también

—No pienso

—Serena, adentro

—¡NO!, no pienso entrar después de cómo me trató —sus ojos se cristalizaron— es usted un maldito imbécil

—Princesa no quiero discutir contigo —Serena pestañó varias veces y soltó una irónica carcajada

—Jaja ¿Qué no quiere discutir conmigo? Me parece que es bipolar maestro Chiba o de plano tarado

—¡YO NO SOY NINGUN TARADO!

—¡SI LO ERES! Primero por embarazar a una niña y segundo por gritarle —ambos se giraron y se encontraron con una nada grata visita

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mamá?

—Te dije que tú y yo tendríamos una conversación —lo fulminó con la mirada

—Ahora no, estoy trabajando y no puedo atenderte —se volteó a mirar a la rubia— Serena adentro

—No quiero —de pronto sintió la mano del moreno sobre su brazo

—Dije que adentro… AYYYYYYY ¡suéltame! —gruñó molesto y adolorido

—Primero suelta a esta niña y luego te suelto —respondió su madre que lo tenía de una oreja— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a la futura madre de tu hijo? —reprochó la mujer

—Ella no está embarazada —justificó el moreno

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó incrédula, mirando a Serena y ésta le confirmó afirmando con la cabeza— Pero tú me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo de él —señaló a su hijo y suspiró aliviada al saber que todo era un "mal entendido"

—Lo dije porque estaba celosa, pensé que me estaba engañando en mis narices

—Darien Chiba, o sea si te acostaste con ella —el moreno no respondió, solo se puso rojo como tomate y bajó la vista— ¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Pajaritos? Es una niña, ¡UNA NIÑA!

—Pero yo la quiero —Serena lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios y su madre finalmente lo soltó

—Juro que me vas a matar de un infarto Darien —se llevó una mano al pecho— ¡y tú!

—Ella no tiene culpa alguna madre

—Si lo tiene, para bailar tango se necesitan dos… y por lo que reconocieron ustedes hicieron mucho más que bailar —ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder

—¡HAY YA SEÑORA! —explotó harta de la actitud de su "futura suegra" — no venga con esas moralidades, que usted en su "época" también bailó tango, polca, vals y un montón de bailes más o no habría hecho a este bombón —señaló a Darien y él dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus perfectos labios y se sentía con el ego por las nubes— aunque le faltó bailar un poquito más, porque lo hicieron un poco idiota, pero se compensa con esa cara de ángel idiota que tiene

—Serena ¿qué pasó?, ¿cómo que cara de ángel idiota? —hizo un puchero

—Te preocupas por eso, a mí me llamó ¡vieja! —señaló profundamente herida la madre de Darien— te imaginas ¡yo vieja!… soy madura para mi edad, pero no vieja —Darien rodó los ojos, ya sabía que cuando su madre era herida en su amor propio de su edad podía sufrir un ataque de verborrea por horas…

—Creo que prefiero entrar a clases —señaló la rubia, pero cuando iba a hacerlo una mano la detuvo sobre su brazo

—No Señorita, usted no va a ningún lado. No hasta que este irresponsable —señalando a Darien— me explique qué relación tiene contigo

—Ella es mi novia mamá —ambas mujeres lo miraron desconcertadas, Serena porque ni ella se había enterado que eran novios… habían tenido una noche desenfrenada de pasión, pero nunca se mencionó noviazgo alguno. Y la madre porque Darien jamás le había presentado una novia

—Me estás diciendo que ¡esta niña! es tu no…novia

—Ajá —el moreno asintió con la cabeza, la mujer se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano

—La apoyo definitivamente —señaló a Serena con su dedo índice— eres ¡IDIOTA!

—Así que usted es mi suegra —señaló ilusamente Serena

—¡NO SOY TU SUEGRA! —Serena se cruzó de brazos

—Nahhh vieja amargada —murmuró para sí, pero la mujer la oyó perfectamente

—Darien, tú te haces novio o te casas con esta mal educada te desheredo ¿entendiste?

—Pero yo la quiero

—¡Ya te dije!

—Nahhh pamplinas, se puede meter la herencia donde le caiga a mi no me interesa su dinero —señaló entre molesta y ofendida— y jamás tendría una suegra como usted —la miró de pies a cabeza— una vieja que se cree joven y habitó en la tierra junto a los dinosaurios. Mire el carnet y asuma que ya lleva como 5 cambios de folio

—Para que te lo sepas en mi último cumpleaños solo apagué 33 velitas

—Claro porque no le alcanzó el aire en los pulmones para apagar las demás o no encontraron más velas —a esta altura Darien no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada

—Y tú te ríes de las insolencias de esta mocosa. No lo puedo creer

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Apoyarme como mínimo, eres mi hijo

—Sabe me encantaría seguir oyendo estupideces, pero debo entrar a clases con este pastel —señaló a Darien— ¿Vienes? —se encaminó hasta la puerta sin mirar a la mujer

—Eh sí. Lo siento madre pero estoy en mi trabajo y no puedo atenderte

—¡Pero! —trató de detenerlo sin éxito ya que se había perdido tras la puerta de la sala con Serena

—Te pasaste esta vez cabeza de chorlito —susurró bajito

—Lo sé —balbuceó— acabo de darme cuenta que se me cayó algo

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cara, de vergüenza —reconoció completamente avergonzada

.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring – CONEJA… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

.


	10. Aquella Noche y Algo Más

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

La noche anterior casi no había dormido, después de tener una maratónica noche desenfrenada de pasión, lujuria y amor junto a Serena. El cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta, ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a cabecear y cerrar los ojos. De pronto su cabeza terminó apoyada sobre el escritorio, los ojos completamente cerrados, por su boca corría un hilo de baba… su cuerpo en los brazos de Morfeo y su mente se trasportó a aquella magnífica noche de pasión junto a su amada cabeza de chorlito.

.

.

_**Comienza a soñar con los recuerdo de aquella noche…**_

Sus labios devoraron los suyos que respondieron aún con mayor desenfreno con que él, la estaba besando. Cada vez que sus bocas se encontraban, el deseo empezaba a correr por sus venas… con cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso… hacían que el inevitable cariño por ella creciera.

Claro que, si lo pensaba mejor… no sólo era su cariño el que crecía, ya que sentía sus pantalones más estrechos de lo normal, su erección empezaba a doler apretándose rígida contra las estúpidas telas que lo separaban de lo que él más deseaba. Intentando calmar el ardiente dolor de su zona pélvica, empezó a frotarse contra ella. Su garganta ahogó un gruñido cuando su miembro sintió un poco de alivio al frotarse descaradamente contra las braguitas de la rubia.

—Te quiero —susurró contra la piel de su cuello al momento que lo mordisqueaba suavemente.

Serena pasó sus manos tras su nuca acariciando el sedoso cabello de su maestro. Darien no apartaba sus labios del esbelto y níveo cuello de ella entre mordiscos, besos y lamidas hasta que encontró el lóbulo de su oreja el cual succionó y mordió sin piedad alguna. Serena soltó una mezcla de gemido y quejido.

—No soy comestible, ¡no me muerdas! —reprochó ante el dolor provocado intencionalmente por el moreno.

—Mmm… ya verás que si lo eres —murmuró sin despegar los labios de su piel.

Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura y subió hacia sus caderas, apretándola fuertemente contra sí. Un escalofrío lo recorrió lentamente desde su espina dorsal, bajando desde su nunca, donde los hábiles dedos de Serena lo acariciaban, bajando por la espalda, enviando una corriente de electricidad hasta su miembro, que palpitó de deseo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

En ese momento el deseo por hacerle el amor, de la forma más desenfrenada y salvaje se apoderó de él, pero se contuvo ya que quería que su primera vez fuera especial. Su lengua jugaba con la de ella con pequeños y dulces lametones que los excitaban. Cada contacto de cualquier parte de su cuerpo con el suyo, embriagaba sus neuronas de placer y ni hablar de sus hormonas que se revolucionaban haciéndole adicto a la droga llamada Serena Tsukino.

Mientras la besaba, sus manos vagaron perdidas por sus piernas, bajo la falda, presionaba fuertemente los muslos de la rubia. Los labios de Serena se volvían torpes contra los de Darien cada vez que sus dedos acariciaban pequeños pero muy sensitivos puntos en ella y cuando llegó a su intimidad, su labio inferior fue víctima de los dientes de la rubia que lo mordieron sin piedad, Darien ahogó un ronco y sensual gemido en su boca.

—Lo siento —ella fingió arrepentimiento, Darien gorgojeo suavemente con su boca.

—Esta me la pagas princesa —le guiñó un ojo y con un hábil movimiento la despojó de su uniforme dejándola solamente en ropa interior, al igual que él que solo quedó en bóxers.

Serena quedó embobada mirando aquel cuerpo perfecto de su dulce tormento… no tenía palabras… era simplemente perfecto, Ni siquiera quería pestañar para no perderse detalle alguno de aquel adonis. Para ella, era la octava maravilla del mundo, volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno una y otra vez, cuando se detuvo finalmente en los bóxers de este y vio una tremenda protuberancia que sobresalía en su anatomía cambió completamente de opinión… sin duda era la primera maravilla del mundo… la Pirámide de Giza, el Coliseo Romano… y todas las demás se podían ir a la mismísima mierda.

Darien la observó divertido, al ver como aquella niña, aún, lo devoraba con mirada lujuriosa.

—Respira Serena, te estás poniendo morada.

—Ehhhh ¿Respirar? ¿Para qué? —Darien sonrió.

—Te gusta lo que ves —preguntó con un tono de voz muy sensual y Serena tragó duro.

—A decir verdad si fuera caníbal te comería todito —Darien curvó una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Entonces cómeme —le guiñó un ojo. Serena se le abalanzó encima haciéndolos caer de la cama— dije cómeme, no tortúrame —se quejó el moreno que contuvo el golpe de la rubia con su cuerpo y recibió el impacto más fuerte.

—Llorón.

—Así que llorón ¿eh? —sonrió de medio lado— ya veremos quién es el llorón o llorona en un rato más.

—Si me está amenazando o tratando de meter miedo no le va a resultar —se cruzó de brazos sin quitarse de la espalda de su maestro.

Darien se giró y la hizo caer al suelo, luego la levantó y la depositó en la cama sin nada de cuidado, a decir verdad la dejó caer… intencionalmente.

—Ouchhhh —se quejó la rubia que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso fue una bajeza, estás desquitándote ¿no? —acusó irónica.

—¿Yo? —señaló ofendido, fingiendo demencia— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo haría algo así?

—No se me ocurre, lo leo en tus ojos —lo miró fijamente.

—Y ¿qué más lees?

—Que lo traigo loco.

—En eso tienes razón princesa —se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de una manera no lujuriosa ni fogosa, sino por el contrario de una forma tierna, dulce, cálida… con amor…

.

.

_**Interrupción del sueño…**_

_En ese momento un brusco movimiento casi lo saca de aquel glorioso sueño, sentía que lo zamarreaban y una "dulce voz" que lo llamaba a lo lejos, así como varias risas y un gran bullicio pero él no tenía la menor intención de dejar los brazos de Morfeo y continuó con sus dulces y fogosos recuerdos…_

—_Maestro Chiba… maestro —comenzó a zamarrearlo— ¡DARIEEEEEENNNNNNNNN! ¡DESPIERTAAA TARADOOOOOO! —era la "dulce voz" de Serena que lo gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca con la palma de su mano._

—_No hay caso, no despierta —suspiró resignada— ¿Quizás con qué estará soñando? Se ve tan lindo —dijo Rei._

—_Con esa cara de idiota que tiene, ya me lo imagino —murmuró Mina para sí, que miró a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_Bueno, él se lo buscó —la cara que puso reveló a las demás que no pensaba nada bueno y así lo comprobaron cuando vieron lo que se proponía hacer._

—_Serena no lo hagas, te meterás en problemas —advirtió la prudente peliazul._

—_Sí Bombón, Amy tiene razón… si lo haces te meterás en graves problemas —señaló Seiya._

—_Nahhh es solo una pequeña bromita, además es su culpa por dormirse en clases —continúo con su malvada labor. Nadie quería ser cómplice de aquella maldad, por lo que decidieron salir de la sala de clases y dejar a Serena sola con sus maldades…_

.

.

_**Continúa el sueño…**_

Darien se despojó a Serena de la ropa interior y se detuvo a contemplar el magnífico cuerpo de la rubia, pese a ser una quinceañera tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, cada curva donde correspondía, su vientre plano, sus senos no muy grandes pero perfectos a su contextura, sus largas y tonificadas piernas, su piel era nívea y tersa, sus ojos celestes como el cielo y su cabello dorado como el sol… era la perfección en persona… definitivamente ella era un ángel…

Un ángel que le había enviado Satanás para condenarlo al mismísimo infierno por arrebatarle su virginidad, pero él pagaría gustoso esa penitencia… total después de todo no se iba a ir solo, se iba a ir con ella por haberlo chantajeado. Besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, no hubo rincón que no devorara con besos, lamidas y mordiscos.

Ahora fue su turno para despojarse de sus bóxers y cuando reveló el gran armamento que tenía Serena abrió los ojos como platos y sintió miedo… mucho miedo.

—¿A…a…acaso pi…piensas meter eso en…en mi co… co…cosita? —el sonrió ante la tartamudez de la joven y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ajá —fue el único monosílabo que emitió mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Eso te pasa por caliente Serena —se reprochó la rubia sin quitar la vista de aquel viril miembro.

Sin llegar a ser brusco le separó las piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y sin más preámbulo comenzó a adentrarse en ella muy lentamente, dejando que ella sintiera como cada pulgada de él la invadía entonces. Se detuvo al sentir la rigidez de ella y como trataba de ahogar un gemido de dolor.

—¿Duele mucho? —ella solo asintió con la cabeza y sus ojitos estaban vidriosos— ¡Lo siento!

—Yo lo siento aún más —agregó con sarcasmo, tratando se sonreír pero no lo consiguió.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo en otra ocasión —propuso tratando de no provocar más dolor a su dulce tormento, y a la vez notando que no podría avanzar mucho más por la estrechez de ella. Además estaba demasiado tensa como para no dejarlo entrar sin hacerle daño, y eso era lo último que él quería… bueno tal vez solo un poco… mmm… pensándolo bien, se lo merecía…

—¡TE SALES Y TE MATO, INFELIZ! —gruñó de inmediato— con lo que he sufrido hasta ahora para que me digas que mejor otro día —se oyó a reproche— tal vez solo deberías hacerlo de una vez y ya.

—Estás demasiado tensa princesa —murmuró abrazándola sin atreverse a empujar más su pelvis — necesitas relajarte pequeña.

—¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¿Cómo te sentirías si te estuvieran metiendo una zanahoria en el culo?

Darien la miró fijamente a los ojos y al ver su cara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Con la intención de aplacar un poco su dolor con cuidado deslizó sus manos hacia sus pechos, los acarició y los pellizcó levemente, luego fue su boca que se dirigió hasta ellos y los devoró como niño hambriento. Serena suspiró y su cuerpo comenzó a ceder levemente.

Aún así Darien decidió no moverse, sino que bajó su dedo índice en dirección de su ombligo, el cual pasó de largo hacia el punto más sensible de su intimidad y la acarició tiernamente haciendo pequeños círculos con él. Serena comenzó a gemir completamente extasiada y él supo que esa era su oportunidad para empujar hacia adentro en un solo movimiento.

—JURO QUE TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO… CHIBA Y LA CON"#$%&¨*#$%#&%$#%&

La escuchó gritar y lanzarle una sarta de juramentos, Darien no pudo evitar soltar nuevamente una carcajada. La vio apretar los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama con todas sus fuerzas, y supuso que estaba sufriendo demasiado, así que se apresuró a besar y mordisquear sus labios y su cuello mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos para no aplastarla.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenas conteniéndose para evitar moverse… aunque para él aquello era una tortura, en ese momento deseo continuar y ella leyó sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Es…es…pera —apenas esbozó con la voz entre cortada— no te muevas aún…

—No podré aguantar mucho así, princesa —le dijo apenas pudiendo contenerse.

—Está bien —dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos— hazlo.

Se movió solo un poco y la escuchó ahogar un grito. Se preocupó por ella, pero al mismo se sintió al borde del éxtasis… aquella estreches lo volvía loco. Se movió un poco más y la sintió relajarse conforme fueron alcanzando el ritmo. No pasó mucho cuando se sintieron al borde del final… ambos estaban por llegar al máximo placer que una persona puede sentir en los brazos del ser amado.

La sujetó por la cintura fuertemente como en señal de posesión y la llevó consigo al fin del camino a la locura. Había sido la primera vez que él duraba tan poco, pero jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. En su corazón comprobó que no había sido solo sexo… con su querida cabeza de chorlito… había hecho el amor. Intentó retirarse de su cuerpo con cuidado y la escuchó quejarse nuevamente, por lo que se detuvo.

—¿Estás bien? —ella asintió con la cabeza y las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más.

—¿Estás bromeando? —esbozó, brindándole una sonrisa— no te voy a negar que me dolió… pero también toqué el cielo junto a ti —con sus dedos suavemente hizo aún lado unos rebeldes cabellos negro azabache de su frente.

El guapo moreno apoyó su frente con la de ella, rozó nariz con nariz y sus labios con los suyos… primero fue un pequeño roce, luego fue un tierno y casto beso para terminar profundizándolo apasionadamente esperando reiniciar aquello que no quería que terminara. Quería tocar el cielo junto a su rubio tormento, todas las veces que fuera posible aquella noche. Y así lo hicieron incontables veces hasta que el cansancio los venció y cayeron completamente rendidos.

Serena se durmió en el acto y antes de dormirse Darien, susurró en su oído.

—Te amo Serena —para luego perderse en los sueños más dulces y calmos de toda su existencia, abrazando aquel cuerpo frágil y tibio que deseaba abrazar para toda su vida.

.

_**Fin del Sueño y los recuerdos…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, sintió un poco húmeda la mejilla y la boca, se llevó una mano hasta ellas y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente babeado.

—Umm… creo que me quedé dormido —comenzó a desperezarse y a estirarse cuan largo era. De pronto frente a él, sentada en su pupitre estaba su adorado y rubio tormento… estaba completamente sola y lo miraba… extrañamente… era una mezcla entre devoción y ¿risa? ¿mofa?

Se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hasta ella, se inclinó y quedó al mismo nivel de ella.

—¡Hasta que despertaste! Bello —sonrió maliciosamente— durmiente —miró a todos lados y le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? —tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó.

—Nada —fingió demencia, pero el ahogar las carcajadas y esquivar mirarlo a los ojos le indicó que algo había hecho su cabeza de chorlito.

—Serena Tsukino ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? —enarcó una ceja, obviamente no le había creído en absoluto.

—Ya le dije que nada "maestro Chiba" —Darien frunció el ceño.

—No sé porque no te creo —señaló irónico y ella solo sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bueno debo irme —se levantó y besó su mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios donde profundizó apasionadamente el beso. Lentamente rompieron el contacto por falta de aire. Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo admiró entre devoción y diversión.

—Sí, realmente soy una artista —soltó una ligera risita, quitó sus manos del rostro y se marchó dejando a un pensativo y consternado Darien.

—Definitivamente está chiflada, pero la quiero —reconoció en un susurro para sí mismo. Salió de la sala y se encontró de frente con su colega, la maestra Mónica.

—Jajajajajjajajaja jajajajjajja jajajjajjajja ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Quién fue el autor de aquella obra siniestra? Jajajaja jajajaja.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Juajuajua juajuajua —la mujer no pudo más que llorar de la risa, presionaba su estómago que llegaba a dolerle de tanto reír— ¡Te ves ridículo!... juajuajuajua… te juro que me voy a hacer pis.

Darien se molestó ante la actitud de su colega, pero también sintió curiosidad por lo que se dirigió hasta el baño de hombre y cuando llegó frente al espejo ¡Horror! se espantó a sí mismo. Sus cejas habían sido unidas con marcador negro, haciéndole lucir una especie de cejas de gaviota, los párpados tenían dibujados unos remolinos que al cerrar los ojos daban la impresión de ojos de loco que se dibujan en los comic. Se llevó una mano a la frente que bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la mandíbula.

—Apuesto que fue Cabeza de Chorlito —al mirarse al espejo nuevamente pudo apreciar que unos cuantos dientes delanteros habían sido pintados de negro, dando la impresión que le faltaban dientes.

—¡TSUKINO! ¡JURO QUE ESTA ME LA PAGAS! Si hoy caminas medio raro… mañana llegas en silla de ruedas.

.

.

Gigichiba, como ves, no me había saltado el lemmon =D

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring – CONEJA – paolac78 – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – leila95Il - ShainaOphiuccus… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.


	11. Amiguis

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—¡NO QUIEROOOOOO MASSSSSS! ¡ESTOY CANSADAAAAA! Darien por favor apiádate de mí y déjame descansar un momento —suplicó con un puchero en sus labios y un brillo muy particular en sus bellos ojos.

—¡NO! ya te dije que no. Así que no insistas —fue tajante en su respuesta— además tú te lo buscaste.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, asume tu responsabilidad y ya cállate de una vez que me desconcentras —el moreno trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su labor.

—Estoy cansada, tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza, no estoy de humor, me duele el culo y tengo las piernas acalambradas…

—¡BAAASTAAAA! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! —acabó de explotar, tras perder la paciencia— ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Darien pudo apreciar como el mentón de la rubia comenzaba a tiritar, sus ojos a volverse vidriosos producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse y sabía lo que venía a continuación.

—¡NO! no llor…

—BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA BUUUUUUUUAAAAAA BUUUUUUAAAAAAAA…

—¡Mierda! demasiado tarde —masculló y cerró los ojos.

—BUUUAAAAA… ¡Eres un insensible! con mi pobre corazoncito… BUUUAAAAA —se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos.

—Princesa por favor no llores —se acercó lentamente a ella y tiernamente le acarició su cabellera— mi cielito no llores… no me gusta verte llorar —Darien le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, pero ella se sonó y luego de dejar todos sus desechos en el pañuelo se lo regresó. Darien con cara de wacala, lo tomó con la yema de sus dedos y lo regresó al bolsillo de su pantalón.

—BUUUUAAAAA ¡Eres un mentiroso! —sorbió por la nariz— lo que a ti no te gusta es el escándalo —volvió a sorber por la nariz— del llanto de una tierna, pobre e inocente niña hermosa como yo, por culpa de un bestia tirano como tú.

—¿Cómo que bestia tirano? —señaló ofendido.

—Me tienes sentada resolviendo ejercicios de matemáticas hace media hora ¿acaso eso no es tiranía? —Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Es por tu bien Serena —dijo en tono quedo

—Pero yo odio las matemáticas —dijo en un puchero, Darien no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Odias las matemáticas, literatura, historia, química, física, música… —enumeraba con los dedos y guardó silencio al ver la mirada fulminante de la rubia— lo siento me dejé llevar.

—Me dejé llevar —imitó la voz del pelinegro— ¡idiota! —murmuró bajito.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡NO DIJE NADA! —gritó la rubia, eufóricamente de mala gana.

—No me mientas —enarcó una ceja— yo te oí murmurar algo.

—Deberías lavarte las orejas —Darien la miró pero evitó emitir cualquier comentario. De pronto vio a la rubia levantarse y la detuvo con una mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A tomar un poco de aire —él negó con la cabeza.

—No señorita, usted no va a ningún lado hasta que termine de resolver esas ecuaciones —señalando el cuaderno de ejercicios.

—Pero no quiero… no entiendo nada… no puedo encontrar el valor de esa MALDITA "Z"

—¿Cuál Z? —preguntó extrañado.

—Esa.

—Serena, solo ha ¿De dónde rayos sacaste la Z? —la rubia posó el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y los ojos clavados en el cielo raso.

—Con razón no resolvía el ejercicio —señaló como si nada— Ves, la culpa de todo la tienes tu —Darien se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

—Por mandarme a resolver estas estúpidas ecuaciones.

—Si no practicas nunca aprenderás —una pícara sonrisa se curvó en sus labios— por cierto aún tienes otra tarea que practicar.

—Nahhh practícalo solo, yo no tengo ganas ni ánimo —ahora fue Darien quien hizo un puchero.

—Y me vas a dejar con ganitas —murmuró como niño a quien le niegan un caramelo.

—¿Acaso me ves solo como un objeto sexual? —dijo ofendida.

—Eso jamás… objeto nunca —Serena frunció el entrecejo y él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta rozar nariz con nariz.

—Jamás podría verte como un objeto sexual —rozó sus labios con los de ella— ¡porque te amo! —Serena sonrió y pasó los brazos por su cuello.

—Repítelo —pidió con sus ojitos brillosos.

—¡Te amo! —bajó su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios con los propios y los besó tiernamente.

—¡DARIEN CHIBA! suelta a esa niña ¡inmediatamente!

Serena pudo oír claramente las groserías murmuradas por el moreno contra sus labios, entrelazó una mano con la de él, a la vez que este se volteaba a mirar a su madre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Evitando que cometas una estupidez… como dejar embarazada a esa chiquilla malcriada —Serena apretó los dientes para controlarse.

—¡Te prohíbo! que te refieras así de Serena —reprochó molesto el moreno.

(_Toma, cachito de goma_) —pensó en su mente la rubia, al ver como su príncipe la defendía.

—Y cómo quieres que me refiera a esa mocosa después que me dijo vieja —trató de justificarse la mujer.

—Tiene nombre y se llama Serena y acostúmbrate, porque es mi novia.

—¡NOOO!

—¡SIIIIII! —la rubia imitó el timbre de su suegra.

—¿Y quién le dio maní al mono? Yo estoy hablando con ¡MI HIJO!

—¿Cómo que mono? —miró enfadada a Darien tratando de buscar nuevamente defensa, pero este solo estaba muerto de la risa.

—Mire señora, en primer lugar yo no soy ningún mono… solo soy una dulce, tierna e inocente niña…

—Serena, tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas y no trates de convencerla de lo contrario —señaló a su madre— que no es tonta —la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí eso me queda claro, tu heredaste toda la idiotez de la familia —volvió a mirar a la mujer— en segundo lugar no es culpa mía que no quiera asumir su edad y en tercer lugar sí, no soy todas las cosas que señalé anteriormente es por culpa del pervertido de su hijo.

La mujer dirigió la vista hacia su hijo que al chocar sus miradas, encontró de lo más interesante el suelo y clavó su mirada en este.

—¡Mi hijo, no es ningún pervertido!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es! Podrá ser idiota, tarado, ciego, inmaduro… pero no es pervertido.

—No me defiendas tanto madre —señaló mosqueado.

—No tienes derecho a réplica, que la culpa de todo la tienes tú.

—Sí, es verdad… tu madre tiene toda la razón. El culpable de todo eres tú, así que no te quejes Darien —al moreno se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros Chiba —dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Genial! Ahora son amiguis —murmuró para sí y se cruzó de brazos.

—Que linda, nunca nadie me había dado el favor en contra de este descriteriado —se dirigió a Serena, señalando a Darien.

—Como no lo voy a dar el favor si tiene toda la razón —dio a Darien una sonrisa maliciosa, y él frunció el entrecejo.

—Querida, te gustaría acompañarme a comer un banana split —a Serena se le iluminaron sus bellos ojos.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza— ¡pero vamos! —se tomó del brazo de su "suegra" y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—¡ALTO AHI TSUKINO! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Ya oíste a tu mamacita… vamos por un banana split.

—Yo no te he autorizado —ahora fue él quien sonrió maliciosamente— aún no terminas tus ejercicios.

—Pero —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Nada de peros Tsukino —fue momento de su venganza… ojo por ojo y diente por diente… que bien se sentía— ahora regresa a esa sala.

—Noooooo… no quiero —miró a su suegra con su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

—¡Que malo eres! Cómo le vas a hacer eso a esta niña tan linda —Serena a espaldas de su suegra le sacó la lengua a Darien.

—Pero mamá… que no ves que se está burlando de mi —se quejó como niño chiquito. Su mamá se volteó a mirarla.

—Como dice eso, acaso no ves la cara de sufrimiento de esta pobre pequeña —la cara de sufrimiento hipócrita de la rubia era digna de un óscar a la mejor interpretación, mejor actriz, mejor mentirosa y mejor cínica.

—Ven cielito, no le hagas caso a este pervertido.

—Bueno en qué quedamos… hace un rato atrás dijiste que no era pervertido —señaló ofendido.

—Toda madre quiere tapar el sol con un dedo por sus hijos —acarició su mejilla tiernamente— pero eres hombre… y son todos unos pervertidos de mierda. ¡Vamos querida! —la tomó de su mano y se la llevó por el pasillo dejando a un Darien completamente desconcertado.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar hasta que salió de sus cavilaciones y correr hasta las mujeres.

—¡ESPEREN!

.

_**Ya en la heladería…**_

—No deberías comer tanto helado… te va a hacer daño.

—Mmjme mmmaz qmmmmmro cmmmmer tmmmmla —con la boca llena no se le entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

—Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena —reprochó el moreno, al ver que no lo tomaba en cuenta decidió insistir— no quejes si después te sientes mal.

—¡POR LA MIERDA DARIEN, DEJAME COMER EN PAZ! —acabó por explotar y gritar sin importarle atraer la atención de todos los presentes— si me quiero comer cinco banana split es cosa mía, soy bastante mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones y si no te gustan te puedes largar que yo no te invité —Darien pestañaba sin creer la reacción de su madre.

—Después te quejas que mi padre te dice vieja cascarrabias.

—Pues tu padre es un descriteriado, pervertido igual que tú… así que me vale hongo su opinión —comió otra cucharada de helado —Darien dio otro sorbo a su café.

En ese momento regresaba Serena, que había ido al baño. Al ver las caras de pescado de los dos, supuso que algo había sucedido en su ausencia… claro después de cuatro banana split, dos malteadas, un barquillo de chocolate y como un kilo de galletas… era lógico que se había perdido como media hora en el baño de la heladería… de hecho al salir, colocó un letrero en la puerta de este para que no entrara nadie y pudiera ventilarse… _**"No entrar, arañas gigantes"**_

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Nada —respondió tajante y de mala gana Darien.

—Lo que sucede es que este… malcriado no quiere que siga comiendo helado —señaló su madre haciéndose la víctima.

—Ahhh… y para que le hace caso. A mí también me prohíbe cosas en clases y yo nunca le presto atención —Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

—No te quejes Tsukino… luego no te quejes —balbuceó.

La madre de Darien se levantó y abrazó a la rubia.

—Que linda, nunca había conocido a una niña tan linda, tierna y amable como tu —soltó a Serena lentamente pero no quitó sus brazos de sus hombros, dirigió la mirada hasta su hijo— Bien ¿entonces cuando? —Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cuándo qué? —Darien dio otro sorbo a su café y cuando iba a coger la última galleta que quedaba Serena se la arrebató de las manos engulléndola completamente— ¡ojalá y te atores por glotona! —masculló molesto el moreno.

—¿Para cuándo es la boda? —Serena se puso morada al atragantarse con la galleta y Darien escupió en café que tenía en su boca, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el pañuelo para limpiarse la boca y…

—¡**WTF**! —se encontró con todos los mocos de Serena.

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring – CONEJA – paolac78 – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – leila95Il – ShainaOphiuccus – EdbEll CuLLen – anon – paola – aleparedes - jessibalgood… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.


	12. Neherenia y Zafiro

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—¡QUE ASCO! —gritó el moreno en un tono nada masculino. Serena meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

—¡Idiota! —bufó por lo bajo la rubia y la mamá de Darien no paraba de reír.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada, yo no he dicho nada —fingió demencia.

—Te oí perfectamente esta vez Tsukino y me llamaste idiota —gruñó enfadado mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo que le había entregado su madre.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¡**tú**! y no pongas esa cara de inocente que no te la compro.

—Me estás ofendiendo Darien.

La madre de Darien suspiró y su mirada era completamente soñadora.

—¡Que lindos! si hasta me recuerdan a mí con tu padre… insisto deberían casarse.

—¡Yo no me voy a casar con una malcriada mentirosa!

—Y yo no me voy a casar con un… con un… ¡IDIOTA! —quería decir otra palabra, pero se contuvo, sabía perfectamente que sus ataques de verborrea podían ser fatales y luego el arrepentimiento no le serviría de nada.

—Lástima, ya me estaba haciendo mucha ilusión verte caminar con tu hermoso vestido blanco por el largo pasillo y al final de este mi querido hijo esperándote hecho un manojo de nervios. Los ojos de Serena en ese momento eran dos lindos faroles brillantes y los de Darien eran dos pupilas dilatadas de terror.

Serena miró a Darien y su cara provocó que los dos faroles se apagaran… aunque aún conservaban una pequeña chispa.

—Y de casualidad no tendrá otro hijo igual de guapo, pero más inteligente —Darien enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos molesto, pero no dijo nada.

—Lamentablemente querida mía, es hijo único… así que tendrás que conformarte, peor es nada. Además eso le viene por herencia paterna.

—¡YAAAA! Párenla no. Me están haciendo sentir como un inútil.

De pronto el móvil de Neherenia comenzó a sonar.

—Hola guapo, precisamente estaba hablando de ti… como crees… de ti siempre hablo solo cosas buenas y lindas mi moreno mocho —Darien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de "Mentirosa" ella le devolvió igual mirada con cara de "Entrometido" —su madre se levantó y se alejó unos metros para poder seguir mintiendo tranquila y no sentir la mirada de su hijo sobre ella.

—Tú no creas que te libraste de esta Tsukino, me debes una muy grande y me la voy a cobrar —susurró contra su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja a la rubia, situación que le hizo erizar cada poro de su piel y desear tirárselo ahí mismo. Tragó duro antes de poder hablar o mejor dicho balbucear.

—Y… y… y co…co… como me la va…vas a co…co…cobrar.

—Tartamudeas muy bien princesa —se burló el moreno y ella enfureció.

—Sí, tengo un buen maestro… moreno, de ojos azules, guapísimo, y que habla puras idioteces —respondió quedo —Darien la fulminó con sus bellos ojos.

—Mis amores, les tengo noticias —ambos se voltearon a mirarla desconfiadamente— tu padre viene para acá. Quiere conocer a su futura yerna —Darien enarcó una ceja y decidió protestar.

—Ya te dije que no me pienso casar y aunque Serena sea mi novia y la ame mucho, es demasiado pronto no, no y ¡NO! no me caso, no me caso y no me caso —hizo berrinche como niño chiquito se sentó comenzó a comerse el helado que se estaba derritiendo.

—Tu tranquila, deja todo en mis manos —Serena al oír esas palabras se estremeció… de pronto sintió mucho miedo, esas palabras se oían exactamente igual a cuando lo decía ella, y desde luego todo acababa en un desastre… o peor aún, casi un cataclismo. Tragó duro.

—No… no… —se aclaró la garganta— no es necesario señora. Yo soy muy joven para casarme, además no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo —de pronto cerró los ojos— ¡mierda! si mi papá se entera que Darien es mi novio lo va a torturar, después lo va a cortar en pedacitos y finalmente se los dará como comida a las pirañas, si es que no se lo come el mismo.

Al darse cuenta que sus "pensamientos" habían salido de su boca, levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Darien demacrado y pálido y el de Neherenia sonriente.

—Creo que tu padre y yo nos vamos a llevar ¡muy bien!

—¡Genial! Hannibal y Juana la Loca… que podría faltar —gruñó el moreno.

—¡Hola familia!

—¡Genial, ahora llegó el Doctor Chapatín! —murmuró.

—¡Zafi! —la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos y devoró sus labios— no sabes cómo te extrañé.

—Sí, como no —bufó Darien por lo bajo— mamá te recuerdo que estamos en una heladería y hay niños pequeños.

—Pero si solo fue un besito.

—Sí, claro un besito, olvidé que a mi padre le encantaba pintarse los labios de carmín.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso yo? ja no me hagas reír —dijo en tono sarcástico— ¿De qué tendría que sentir celos?

—Del amor que tu padre y yo nos tenemos. En cambio tu si mal no recuerdo, todas tus relaciones han terminado por cor…—su madre optó por guardar silencio.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo madre —Serena miró a Darien incrédula.

—¡NOOOOO! o sea ¿eres un cornudo?

—Me dices a muuuu —Darien gesticuló dos cuernitos en su frente con sus manos.

—No querido no es así, ¡es así! —gesticuló también con las manos pero en vez de hacerlo con dos deditos lo hizo con las manos bien extendidas y bien en alto.

—¿Acaso era necesario ser ten explícita? —miró a su madre con un puchero en sus labios y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde está mi futura yerna? —preguntó animado el doctor Chapatín.

—Ella es nuestra futura hija —señaló con una gran sonrisa Neherenia.

—Eres toda una belleza, con razón mi hijo se enamoró de ti —suspiró soñadoramente— ahhhh, mi yerna… que lindo se oye esa palabra —Serena enarcó una ceja y al ver su cara de no entender le explicó su reacción.

—Es que Neherenia es muy exigente y cada vez que Darien llevaba una novia a casa, ella la llamaba nuera.

—Pero esa palabra también es válida —señaló la rubia.

—Sí, pero no es agradable cuando significa… "nu era" lo que yo quería para mi hijo.

—Zafi, amor tienes que ayudarme a convencerlos que hacen una linda pareja y que merecen estar juntos para la eternidad… además te imaginas un Dariencito junior o una Serenita corriendo por ahí —suspiró profundamente— ahhhh que lindo.

Darien comenzó a sudar frío y Serena a sentir calor, no precisamente por las palabras de su futura suegra, sino porque se imaginó a Darien de muchas formas haciéndole a Dariencito y Serenita.

—¿Qué te pasa querida? Pareces un tomate.

—No es nada —habló en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras pensaba (_**Que no hable, que no hable, por favorcito que no hable… si dice una sola palabra me va hacer tener un orgasmo aquí mismo**_)

Para su desgracia su amado tormento decidió hacer todo lo contrario intencionalmente, al ver la cara de Serena supo exactamente lo que le ocurría. Sacudió su camisa, abriendo los dos primeros botones dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto y con la voz más sensual y sexy del mundo susurró.

—Está haciendo mucho calor o soy yo el que está ardiendo —sonrió al ver a la rubia cerrar los ojos, ahogar un gemido y lanzar un juramento al aire.

—¿Qué te ocurre querida? —preguntó nuevamente Neherenia.

—Na…nada —apenas balbuceó— per...permiso debo ir al baño —Darien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Serena caminando con las piernas juntas, chuecas y tensa como una tabla.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Serena? —preguntó su padre.

—Mmm… creo que se fue —señaló con doble interpretación.

Serena llegó hasta el baño y entró sin quitar el letrero de la puerta. Se quitó las bragas completamente mojadas y comenzó a asearse.

—¡Mierda! y ahora ¿qué hago? no puedo andar con falda y sin bragas —suspiró y comenzó a sollozar —de pronto sintió como llamaban a la puerta y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba— ¡No quiero verte!

—Abre la puerta en este momento —su tono era autoritario.

—¡No quiero!

—Vamos princesa, ábreme por favor —Serena lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se levantó a abrir.

—¿Qué ocurre cielito? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —pasó sus dedos por las mejillas para retirar los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban.

—¡Toda la culpa la tienes tú! —le mostró las bragas todas mojadas y Darien soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No te rías tonto, y ahora ¿qué haré? no puedo salir así a la calle —lo miró fijamente y sonrió— quítate los bóxers.

—No, como se te ocurre…

—¡Te digo que te los quites!

—¡NO! no me los voy a quitar…

—¡QUE TE LOS QUITES EN ESTE MOMENTO! —gritó furiosa.

—Por las buenas cualquiera entiende —comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y Serena se sentó en el suelo frente a él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, una cabeza se asomó y ¡sorpresa!… Serena estaba sentada frente a Darien que estaba con los pantalones y bóxers abajo.

—Perdón, perdón yo no he visto nada —dijo Neherenia que le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y este colocó las manos tras su cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡NO SEÑORA! ¡NO ES LO QUE USTED CREE!

—Tranquila querida, yo también tuve tu edad, y fui bastante golosa… aunque lo sigo siendo —cerró la puerta, pero la volvió a abrir un poco volviendo a asomar la cabeza.

—Hagan a mis nietecitos bonitos y tómense su tiempo, para que no salgan como el padre —volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Serena miró a Darien y lo fulminó con la mirada, el solo seguía con las manos tras la cabeza y la sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por la ayuda —bufó molesta, el no dijo nada.

Afuera Neherenia llegó hasta donde estaba su esposo Zafiro y lo tomó de la mano.

—Zafi, tienes un bolígrafo.

—Sí ¿por qué? —ella sonrió.

—Por nada, préstamelo —él lo sacó de su saco y se lo entregó.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Shhhttttt tu calladito y sígueme —lo llevó hasta el baño de hombre y cerró la puerta, volvió a abrirla y colocó un papel en la puerta que decía _**"No entrar, tarántulas venenosas"**_

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring – CONEJA – paolac78 – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – leila95Il – ShainaOphiuccus – EdbEll CuLLen – anon – paola – aleparedes – jessibalgood – Dertupio – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – Sui-AliRs – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – DANI17 – Lady Maring – cristal – AlezziTA'91 – PamLei95L – BlackLady – paola – analang – Aries AL… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leen… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.


	13. Te Amo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

_Capítulo Final_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, pero esta vez no estaba durmiendo, al contrario estaba más despierta que nunca. Sus bellos ojos estaban fijos en el guapo moreno de cabellos negros, ojos azules, labios sensuales, 1.80, cuerpo de infarto, gran armamento… no eso no… bueno sí, eso también.

El estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con un libro en la mano hablando de quien sabe qué y sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

—Tsukino, ¿qué piensa usted?, ¿está en lo correcto o no?... Tsukino… ¡TSUKINOOOOOO!

—¿Ehhh?… ¿qué?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué me grita? —más que molesta estaba asustada por el grito. La había pillado completamente desprevenida.

—Le estoy hablando hace bastante rato y usted no me está prestando la más mínima atención —gruñó molesto Darien.

—¿Quién dijo que no le estaba prestando atención? —respondió a la defensiva.

—Serena, se refiere a lo que estaba hablando, no a imaginarlo desnudo —murmuro Mina bajito.

—¿Cuándo se va a bajar del pony, señorita Tsukino y va a regresar a la realidad?

—Si me quiero bajar del pony o no es asunto mío —se cruzo de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Además yo estaría atenta a sus palabras si dijera algo interesante, pero como habla puras boludeces… ¿para qué? —Darien esta vez perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡Tsukino fuera!

—Pero.

—¡He dicho que fuera!

—Pe…

—Bombón mejor cállate y obedece a Chibanstein —susurró Seiya.

—¡FUERA DE MI CLASE! —Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida, cuando pasó frente a él se detuvo a mirarlo se encogió de hombros y no pudo morderse la lengua.

—Como si me fuera a perder algo interesante —continuó caminando hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

Darien retomó su explicación a la lectura que estaba haciendo anteriormente, pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar en su cabeza de chorlito —¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿habré exagerado? —se preguntaba a cada instante. De pronto no pudo más con la incertidumbre y decidió no hacerle caso a su responsabilidad ni a su orgullo.

—Amy, podrías continuar con mi labor. Debo ir a rectoría, ya regreso.

—Si como no —murmuró irónica la peliazul

—¿Dijo algo?

—Dije que sí, como no… voy a continuar. Claro que sí… yo continúo… no hay problema…

—¿Mizuno está desvariando? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No maestro, como se le ocurre. Yo no desvarío, como puede creer eso de mí, yo no soy así… _**(Serena tiene razón… viejo de mierda intruso)**_

—Por esta vez dejémoslo así —se apresuró en salir de la sala. Buscó a su rubio tormento por casi todo el edificio. Se estaba dando por vencido cuando recordó la vez que le pidió una oportunidad. Corrió hasta la azotea y la encontró apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Princesa —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —habló sin voltearse a mirarlo.

—Vine a pedirte disculpas… creo que se me fue la mano.

—La mano, el codo, el pie… todo el cuerpo —se oyó irónica— pues no te disculpo, así que puedes irte con donde viniste.

—¡Pero amor!

—No me digas así, no soy tu amor —sorbió por la nariz tratando de contener las lágrimas— si lo fuera no me tratarías así.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Darien, esto está mal… que no te das cuenta —por fin se volteó a mirarlo— tu y yo, es una locura. Tú eres un hombre guapo, culto y eres mi maestro y yo… yo… soy solo una malcriada, torpe… la peor alumna de todo Japón como dijiste una vez.

—Serena yo…

—No digas nada Darien —levantó su mano y con los dedos comenzó a dibujar el perfil de él— Te amo… te amo como nunca había amado a nadie… pero nuestra historia no es de final feliz. Tu mereces alguien importante… no alguien como yo.

—¡Pero, yo te amo!

—No basta amar Darien, también debe haber tolerancia, respeto, comprensión y ninguno de los dos presenta esas cualidades precisamente. Ambos somos tozudos y no queremos ceder ante el otro.

—Te prometo que lo haré, te prometo que lo haré funcionar… pero no me dejes por favor —rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos, el moreno.

—No lo hagas Darien, por favor no lo hagas —suplicó entre lágrimas.

—Por favor no me dejes —ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios, lentamente rompió el contacto.

—¡Te amo!... pero renuncio a ti, renuncio a la obra, renuncio a la oportunidad que me diste —dijo entre sollozos— no me odies —salió corriendo y desapareció tras de la puerta, así como desapareció de la vida de Darien.

La última semana de clases, Serena no asistió ya había aprobado casi arrastrando todas las materias, incluso lenguaje, se enteró que Darien la había aprobado con la calificación mínima para no tener que verla al año siguiente. Por Seiya y Mina, también supo que ellos serían los protagonistas de la obra La Bella y la Bestia

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Caminaba encorvada como anciana, sentía que cada día moría un poco más. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero también sabía que ella no era para él. El se merecía alguien a su nivel, una mujer guapa, culta, inteligente. Ya iban casi cinco semanas que no sabía de él. Los primeros días la llamaba a cada instante y le dejaba mensajes en el móvil… pero hacía una semana que la insistencia de Darien había llegado a su fin.

De un día para otro dejó de buscarla y desapareció del mapa. No podía negar que eso fue lo peor. Cuando los llamados cesaron y los mensajes dejaron de aparecer en su móvil, sintió y aceptó que fue el fin de una linda, pero imposible historia de amor.

Entró a la casa en el más absoluto silencio igual que todos los días, se quitó los zapatos y buscó sus pantuflas, se dio cuenta que habían unos zapatos que no eran de su familia.

—¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba, visitas —gruñó para sí misma. Se dirigió hasta la escalera y oyó risas de la sala. Estuvo tentada por ir, pero desistió y comenzó a subir, cuando iba a la mitad de la escala apareció su madre.

—¡Serena! te estábamos esperando, vino tu tía Luna. Ven a saludar —Serena rodó los ojos y bufó en silencio.

—Ya voy —se giró y comenzó a bajar los peldaños. Cuando llegó a la sala quedó congelada. No era precisamente tía Luna quien estaba en la sala.

Sentados en el sofá grande estaba Neherenia con Zafiro y frente a ellos estaba Kenji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¿Sonrisa… papá?

—Hijita, llegaste te estábamos esperando —se levantó y efusivamente la abrazó.

—Neherenia, suelta un poco a nuestra pequeña que la estás asfixiando —señaló Zafiro con una sonrisa —la mujer hizo caso, soltó el abrazo pero no la dejó ir.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hija, esa no es manera de referirse a tus futuros suegros —dijo su padre.

Cri, cri, cri, cri, cri…

—¿Su…suegros? y ¿estás sonriendo? —Serena se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

—¡No!, ¡no te puedes morir!… ¡no quiero que te mueras papito!… ¡dime que no es cierto! —Kenji enarcó una ceja.

Cri, cri, cri, cri, cri…

—¿Qué mierda te fumaste Serena? —preguntó su padre.

—¿Acaso no te vas a morir?

—¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

—Pero es que dijiste futuros suegros… y sonreíste —señaló avergonzada— siempre me has dicho que no puedo tener novio hasta los 40 años.

—Mmm… si bueno… pero también puedo cambiar de opinión ¿no? —de pronto Serena cayó en sus propias palabras.

—¿Perdón? pero dijiste ¿futuros suegros? —él asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así es querida, Darien vino a pedir mi consentimiento para su noviazgo —su padre señaló hasta el sofá pequeño, ella miró y se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto había extrañado.

—Da…Darien —apenas balbuceó.

—Hola princesa —se levantó, caminó hasta ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Serena sintió que las piernas se volvieron gelatina y no la sostenían. Darien la presionó más contra su cuerpo y la llevó hasta el sofá donde había estado sentado él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y trató de poner sus ideas en orden. Cuando lo hizo finalmente abrió la boca para preguntar.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Querida, Darien por fin se decidió venir a pedir tu mano formalmente a tu padre y nosotros como es lógico quisimos venir a conocer a nuestros consuegros —Serena miró a Darien que se arrodilló frente a ella, ambos se perdieron embelesados en los ojos otro.

—Serena, estas semanas para mí han sido siglos sin ti… y ya no puedo más, no quiero estar sin ti. Quiero tenerte cada día en mi vida y prometo que lo haré funcionar… eres la única mujer a la que quiero conmigo… no hay nadie más, ni nunca lo habrá. ¡Te amo!

—¡Darien! —murmuró y se aferró a los brazos de él comenzando a llorar. Darien tomó el rostro de Serena en sus manos y lentamente comenzó acercarse hasta rozar sus labios.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —susurró contra sus labios, ella asintió con la cabeza y se besaron como hacía tiempo lo deseaban en silencio.

—Ahhhh —suspiró Neherenia— ¡qué lindo!

—Ejem, ejem, ejem, creo que ya ha sido suficiente ¿no?

—Kenji, deja a los niños tranquilos. Tienen que compensar todo el tiempo separados —regañó Ikuko.

—Pero si se siguen besando así, me van a hacer abuelo antes de tiempo.

—Tranquilo, no lo harán. Darien te dio su palabra, además recuerda que firmó tu "pequeña clausula" —dijo ahogando una carcajada Zafiro.

Serena y Darien rompieron el contacto del beso, más no el abrazo.

—Te extrañé tanto mi pequeña princesa —susurró en su oído.

—Queridos, por qué no van al cuarto de Serena para que conversen tranquilamente —propuso Ikuko —Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la escalera.

—Ejem, ejem, ejem —Kenji miró fijamente a Darien— recuerda que ¡ni un cabello! —Darien asintió con la cabeza y Serena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—Tu camina no más, después te explico —dijo Darien apresurando el paso de ambos para llegar pronto al cuarto.

—Nehe, me acompañas a la cocina a preparar la cena.

—Claro querida —ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina dejando a Kenji y Zafiro en la sala.

—Más le vale cumplir, porque de lo contrario será comida para pirañas.

—Tranquilo amigo mío. Que mi hijo es muy responsable _**(más te vale serlo Darien… sino Hanibal te hará mierda)**_ —pensó Zafiro.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Mientras en la cocina…**_

—Ahhh —suspiró Neherenia— me hace tanta ilusión verlos juntos. Se ven tan lindos… supongo que nuestros nietecitos saldrán hermosos.

—Sí pero para ello tendremos que esperar un par de años —se oyó decepcionada Ikuko.

—Mmm… no lo creo —Ikuko la miró asombrada.

—¿Qué estás pensando Nehe?

—Mmm… bien valdría la pena que Kenji moliera a golpes a Darien… por unos nietecitos vale la pena ¿o no? —Ikuko soltó una carcajada.

—Te olvidas de las clausulas de Kenji.

—Ambas sabemos que Darien ni Serena van a cumplirla —Ikuko rió.

—Pero Darien va a usar protección.

—Para eso existen los alfileres, querida mía… para eso existen los alfileres.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_**Y en el cuarto de Serena…**_

—Darien, que quiso decir mi padre —fue callada por un beso de su amor.

—Me hizo firmarle un formulario con 20 clausulas comprometiéndome a no hacer… todo lo que te haré en este momento —mordisqueó su cuello al momento que comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia.

—SERENA, ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? —fue el grito que se oyó desde abajo.

—¡CONVERSANDO, PAPA!

—¿Y DE QUE?

—¡DE LITERATURA, PAPA! —en ese momento venían entrando ambas mujeres a la sala con unos cafés y galletitas.

—Que estudiosos son nuestros hijos ¿no? —señaló orgulloso Kenji.

—Perdóname querida, pero tu marido es bien "#$%& —murmuró Neherenia e Ikuko asintió.

.

.

Chicas, mil gracias por acompañarme en otra historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado y como siempre digo. Ustedes dicen si quieren Epílogo. Cariños a todas y ¡muchas gracias nuevamente!

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **DANI17 – serenity – Claudia22 – gabitamoonbunny – HyeEun – LetyCK – Dayanna – yesqui2000 – Diivaa – VICO – Gabiusa C – Serena Eternal Star Moon – mayilu – ediebella – BunnYArmando – karinita – VeNuS – Harukatenou19 – crcVENUS – princesnerak – Ameeran – LozanitoBLU – isabel20 – karly15 – Girls 124 emy – laradetracia – AnisMoon – Marie Mademoiselle Chiba – Dms Moon Adap – yazbelltsukinochiba – ShainaOphiuccus – Sere – Romibel1012 – GIGICHIBA – Salma Vidal – sailormoonfan – Serenity Fullmoon – AlezziTA'91 – clauseisedar1 – maring – CONEJA – paolac78 – walkmoon – Ayra-Stark-Wolf – leila95Il – ShainaOphiuccus – EdbEll CuLLen – anon – paola – aleparedes – jessibalgood – Dertupio – Alejandra Cardenas Sibaja – Sui-AliRs – Patty Ramirez de Chiba – DANI17 – Lady Maring – criztal – AlezziTA'91 – PamLei95L – BlackLady – paola – analang – Aries AL – paolac78 – jessy moon 15… a todas las alertas y a todas las que me leyeron… mil gracias a todas =)**

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.


	14. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Un Maldito Examen**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

_Epílogo_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—¡Noooooo!… por qué te hice caso —emitió sollozando— mi papá me va a matar cuando se entere.

—Tranquila princesa, ya verás cómo no te dice nada.

—¡Claro que no dirá nada! porque nos va a matar de una vez cuando se entere —finalizó en un puchero.

—Ya verás que no —dijo quedo— es más yo creo que hasta estará encantado.

—Darien, ¿tienes pajaritos en la cabeza? Te digo que se va a enfurecer porque lo conozco.

—Mmm… lamentablemente ya no podemos hacer nada princesa, ya están aquí y debemos hacernos responsables de nuestros actos —dijo sumamente serio, el guapo moreno.

—¿Por qué mierda dejé que me convencieras? —se volteó a mirarlo y suspiró resignada— es que con esa cara no puedo decirte que no —se respondió a sí misma, él se limitó a sonreír.

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Solo estaban a una cuadra de la casa, cuando la rubia detuvo su caminar.

—No, no puedo hacerlo Dari —suspiró— se va a enfadar muchísimo… más aún cuando se entere que son dos, va a arder Troya.

—Ahh… pero eso es culpa tuya.

—¿Mía? ¡Darien Chiba! no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, cara dura—ante la negativa de la rubia de seguir caminando, Darien optó por llevarla a rastras hasta la casa.

—Al mal paso darle prisa Serena. Así que ahora vamos a entrar a tu casa y vas a enfrentar tu responsabilidad —Serena pestañó varias veces.

—Ahhh no, eso sí que no. Tú fuiste el que me lavó el cerebro con tus ideotas, así que vas conmigo. Si voy a morir, no será sola.

—No seas tan melodramática, que no es para tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez dentro de la casa sintieron risas en la sala, ambos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta y se encontraron con el Doctor Chapatín, Hannibal, Juana la Loca e Ikuko… la única normal de los cuatro. Iban a emprender huída cuando comenzaron a discutir en susurros.

—Mejor le decimos otro día —propuso en un susurro la rubia.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si se va a dar cuenta igual?

—Nos quedamos en tu apartamento.

—No Serena, hay que decírselo ya. Además por cuanto los vas a poder ocultar ¿unas semanas?, ¿un mes? y ¿luego qué? —Serena hizo un tierno puchero con su boca.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos saber? —Darien casi quedó pegado al techo y Serena junto a él.

—¡PAPA! Como rayos se te ocurre asustarnos así. Casi nos provocas un paro cardiaco.

—Antes que me de uno a mí, canten inmediatamente ¿qué deberíamos saber? —advirtió en un tono nada amable Kenji —observó a su hija que reposaba ambas manos en su vientre bajo un amplio sweater.

—Este… ehhh… yo… nosotros… ellos…

—¡Serena! te he dicho que no fumes porquerías —reprochó su padre.

—No me he fumado nada papá, bobo —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Y entonces que tenían que contarnos?

—Es que…

Neherenia miro a la rubia que no quitaba las manos de su vientre y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡YA SEEEEE! ¡VAMOS HACER ABUELOS! —Ikuko sonrío al igual que Zafiro, Darien palideció, a Serena se le desencajó la mandíbula y Kenji… era la versión masculina del exorcista, solo faltaba que le girara la cabeza.

—¡DARIEN CHIBA! TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI BEBITA Y ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR.

—Sigo insistiendo que Kenji es "#$%& y con mayúsculas —susurró Neherenia al oído de Ikuko que solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hayyyy Nehe, esa palabra se queda chiquita, pobre Kenji —ambas voltearon a mirar a Darien que corría alrededor del sofá perseguido por Kenji.

—Suegro le juro que no…

—No digas nada Chiba y despídete de este mundo.

—¡Papá que no piensas interceder! —hablaba jadeante al tratar arrancar de su suegro. Zafiro solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya eres mayor de edad y debes asumir tus responsabilidades hijo mío… además no quiero ser alimento de pirañas… aún me queda mucho por vivir.

—Gracias… viejo de mierda —gruñó entre dientes y siguió corriendo.

Kenji fue más astuto y saltó el sofá arrojando a Darien al suelo situándose encima de él.

—Papá ya suéltalo, Darien no tiene culpa… mmm… bueno si tiene culpa porque me dejó convencer… pero al final fui yo quien accedió.

—Pero bebita no ves que este degenerado te pervirtió —Serena frunció el entrecejo— Darien no me ha pervertido ni nada, papá. Además estás haciendo el loco.

En ese momento el vientre de Serena comenzó a moverse y se oyó un suave chillido. Todos quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Esto es lo que teníamos que contarles —Serena levantó el sweater y sacó dos hermosos y pequeños gatitos— Ellos son Luna y Artemis.

—¡Qué lindos! —dijo Ikuko.

—Ahhh gatitos —señaló con total desanimo en su voz Neherenia.

—¿Gatos? —murmuró Zafiro y Kenji enarcó una ceja.

—Suegro, se podría bajar por favor… no me deja respirar —Kenji se bajó lentamente y observó a su hija fijamente.

—Estás segura que solo ellos —señalando los tiernos gatitos— son lo que tenían que contarnos —su hija asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí papá… lo que ocurre es que yo me enamoré de Luna, pero le pedí la opinión a Darien y me dijo que Artemis… así que opté por traer a los dos. Pero ya de camino hacia acá supuse que te ibas a molestar —comenzó a sollozar —Kenji finalmente respiró.

—Por esta vez dejaré que se queden ambos gatos, pero no quiero más animales… ya contigo, tú hermano y Darien me basta y sobra.

—Viejo infeliz —murmuró apenas para sí Darien.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No querido suegro, solo dije que estoy muy feliz.

—Pues yo también… ya creía yo que habías roto nuestro pacto.

—Como se le ocurre que yo haría algo así. Acaso no le di mi palabra —se hizo el ofendido.

—Te vas a quemar todito en el infierno Chiba —murmuró Serena tras de Darien.

—Y tú junto conmigo pinocho… tú junto conmigo.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

Historia dedicada con mucho cariño a **Katherine Fritiz Muñoz, Jessy Mendoza y Gaby Nuñez**

.

Chicas mil perdón por la demora. Espero les guste el epílogo… y si alguna mal pensada creyó que estaba embarazada… están pervertidas de mente jajajajaja. ¡Cariños a todas! Y ¿Gracias por leerme!

.


End file.
